Pokémon: Quest II – A Heart of Gold
by Hello 12
Summary: With a dream of becoming top coordinator, sixteen year old Jenna Trik has recently learned that her father had an affair with her ex's mother. Wanting to do anything she can to leave home, she decides to go out on a journey throughout the Johto Region, al
1. A New Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I know that there are mistakes. I wrote this chapter on my phone. Please don't mention them, I already know. I will fix them later, once I get a computer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Adventure! Her Dream is To Become a Top Coordinator!**

 **Welcome to the World of Pokémon! The world of Pokémon is home to these mysterious creatures we like to call Pokémon. Pokémon are creatures who inhabit this earth, although no one knows how they got here or why they are here, they still live with us as pets, companions, accessories and best friends. While some manipulate and abuse Pokémon for their own personal use, what do people do with Pokémon you may ask? Some people who are called Pokémon trainers use Pokémon and compete in a little sport known as Pokémon battling, we call these people Pokémon Trainers. It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures we like to call Pokémon. We play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokémon battles. Like said before people who compete in Pokémon battles are called Pokémon trainers, Pokémon trainers compete to get all eight gym badges throughout the region to compete in the Pokémon League. Another group of Pokémon trainers, called Pokémon coordinators, participate in a Pokémon contest to show off their Pokémon to receive five ribbons from a region and go to the grand festival to become a Top Coordinator. But there are many other things in which pokemon trainers enter. These two aren't the only things. But enough about that, this is the story of sixteen year old Jenna Trik, whose goal is to become a Top Coordinator. Where she will meet many rivals, challengers and friends along the way in the Johto Region... this is Pokémon Quest II: A Heart** **of Gold.**

* * *

The first day of turning ten years old is dream come to for many trainers in the Johto region. But there was one sixteen year old girl, who was super excited to begin their journey and her name was sixteen year old Jasmine "Jenna" Trik. While, Jenna use to being a confident girl, she was kind of nervous – something recently had happened to her; in which she never wanted to be seen out in public again. If people knew what this secret was, no one would want to be her friend, and she would lose her popularity that she had.

Jenna's mothers car pulls up to the front of the lab, near the gray covered concrete. Jenna was looking out the window, as she sat in the front, next to her mom who was sitting in the driver's seat and Jenna was sitting in the passenger seat. Gavin was sitting in the back next to the window. All three of them had their seatbelts on, and both Jenna had a happy look on their face, because she was excited to go on her journey, after finding out that news they had found out yesterday, worried that if everyone knew - it would ruin their reputation.

Jenna turned her head to look at her mother; the girl had a serious look on her face, that made it look like she was not happy at all - and she wasn't. She had no idea how to react after finding out that shocking secret about her father. "How will people react when they find out that my dad is a cheated on you mom?" Jenna asked.

The mother, who's named was Cindy - removed her hands off the steering wheel and crossed them together; she had a stern look on her face. "Look when I fell in love with your father, I loved him, but the past is the past." Although, she was upset about what happened, she didn't want it to ruin her daughter's happiness.

The angry teenager rolled her eyes, and pressed the red eject button, which released her seatbelt. "Mom, you should be more upset with dad. He cheated on you, and I know what it feels like to be cheated on." Jenna said.

"I am mad at your father, Jenna, but you should be focused on the fact that you are going to be getting a started Pokémon today." Her mother reminded her.

The angry teenager grabbed the straps of the back grabbed the handle of the and grabbed the black handle of her car, and the door opened; Jenna climbed out of the car and placed her feet on the gray stone concrete - The angry girl stormed off as the air sent off a nice cool breeze, which sent her coal black hair along with the wind. She looked at her mother and smiles. She realized that her journey was important and that she shouldn't be too focused on her father.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you, and you too Gavin."

Gavin, who was sitting in the back of his truck; pressed the eject button and the seatbelt removed itself off of him. "I'll miss you too sister." The boy with the rectangular glasses said as his voice gave off a nasally sound.

"Take care of mom for me."

"I will."

"Bye mom." Jenna turns around and begins walking towards the Professor Elm's lab.

Cindy turns her head and looks at Jenna as she continues to walk; Cindy turns her head and looks at her son, Gavin. She was worried about her daughter, and kind of didn't want her to go.

Gavin smiled. "Look mom, I think Jenna's going to be alright..."

"Thanks son. I just wish that your sister would understand."

The sixteen year old girl continued walking and stops as she reaches in-front of the doors at Professor Elm's Laboratory. She finally reached were she wanted to go, and It was exactly how she dreamt it. The girl balls up her right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

Jenna was a 5'7" feet tall African American girl. "Professor Elm, open up the door." Jenna called out. The doors slid opened, and Jenna walks in, and she began running. She walks into a room and sees a boy talking to Professor Elm. Professor Elm had brown hair and was wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Thanks for the Totodile, Professor Elm." Brian said.

"Totodile." Totodile cried as the water type pokemon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was sixteen-years old and his name was Brian Jones. Born to a couple native to the Blackthorn City Gym in the Johto Region, Brian had had the privilege of being tutored in the art of battling by none other than Lance, the famed dragon master and Johto Region champion. Lance had helped to enhance his battling prowess until Brian decided to leave on his pokemon journey at the age of 14. Rapidly, he began to make a name for himself in the battling community.

Standing next to her was Alissa Jones. Alissa Jones was an eighteen year old girl from the Kalos Region, who has gotten a mission from the pokemon day care.

Professor Elm reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a pokedex. The pokéball was a sphere shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokéball was extremely important, and can be used two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Brian grabs the pokeballs and the pokedex and puts five pokeballs and the pokedex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Totodile's pokeball. The ten year old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Brian, Points the pokeball at his starter pokemon. "Totodile return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Totodile in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Totodile. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Brian, be safe on your journey." The man reminded him.

Brian folds his arms and smirks. "I know gramps. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm sixteen years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Alissa here."

"HEY-HEY-HEY!" Alissa replied.

"Alissa, here is Trent's egg." Professor Elm said. Professor Elm turns around and grabs an egg case. The egg was an oval shape; and the color was a teal-lish navy color. The egg had a creamy yellow coding and red oval circles all throughout the egg. The egg was inside of a container. "Thank you, the Pokemon day care will be proud of what I'm doing." Alissa said.

"Professor." Jenna said. The girl runs up to the Professor.

Alissa and Brian turn around and look at Jenna.

The teen looks at Professor Elm and smiles. "Professor Elm, I'm here to get me a Pokemon." She was an African American with light brown skin. She had really long black hair and on the top of her head was a light pink cap that was turned backwards. She was wearing a gray jacket with a white skull on it, light blue jeans and black Adidas skateboard shoes, and on the back of her back was a black backpack.

"Hello Jenna." Professor Oak said.

Jenna looks at Alissa and Brian and was curious as to who they were. "Who are these two?" The girl asked.

"The girl over there is Alissa and the boy over there is Brian."

"Hi, Alissa and Brian, I'm Jenna."

"Nice to meet you." Alissa and Brian both said. Standing on Alissa's shoulder was a Pikachu.

Professor Elm hands the egg to Alissa and she grabs it.

Jenna looks at the table and sees that there is only one Pokeball left. She walks over towards the table and grabs the pokeball. Pokeballs where tools; trainers used in order to conceal Pokémon. There were many different types of pokeballs' but the one that the girl just picked up was the one that people most commonly used. The pokeball was a circle and the top half of it was a dark red; while the bottom half of it was white. Inside the pokeball, that the girl just picked up was the seed, Pokémon Chikorita, as she stared at the pokeball; amazed by the fact that she had just held her first pokeball in her hand.

She just completed one step on her way to become a Top Coordinator. In order to become Top Coordinator she had to win the Grand Festival. In order to get there she needs five contest ribbons in the Pokemon Contest completions. She walks back over towards Professor Elm.

Professor Elm reaches his hands into the pocket of the lab coat. "I have two more gifts for you." Professor Elm warned.

Jenna stared at him.

Professor Elm raises his hand out of the pocket and pulls out five pokeball and a red pokedex. "These our Pokeballs, Pokeball our tools use to capture Pokémon, before you capture a Pokémon you must weaken it and then try to catch it." The old man explained.

"Okay." He said understanding what the elder was informing him.

"The second item is a pokedex, it is a trainer identification card. It has a lot of information on a lot of pokemon." The Professor continued.

"Okay."

"Once you have caught up to six Pokémon, any Pokémon afterword's will be transferred to here at the lab, but you can always swap out your Pokémon by just using your pokedex or by just calling the lab and well swap you're Pokémon." He continued further.

"Okay…." Jenna boldly responded.

"And last but not least, you can also use you're pokedex to learn information about the moves you're Pokémon know, all Pokémon can learn up to four moves." Professor Elm explained some more.

Jenna stood their bored. He turned his head and stared at the gray tiles that where on the bottom floors in the lab. "Alright, is there anything else?" Jenna asked. She was getting bored of the conversation.

"Nope."

Jenna grabs the pokeball's from the professor, and straps the five capsules onto her belt. Jenna then grabs the pokedex and puts it into the pocket of her jacket. Jenna smiled. She was already to go, she had her pokedex, her pokeballs and her Pokémon, Chikorita and from this moment on, she is now a Pokémon Trainer.

She walks over towards Alissa and pets Alissa's Pikachu. "Aww, you're Pikachu is so Kawaii."

Pikachu had an uncomfortable look on its face. It did not like being pet.

Alissa knew that Pikachu didn't like anyone but her petting it, and she knew that she had to warn Jenna. Alissa was still shy, and knew she had to say something to Jenna about how Pikachu acts. "Watch out, Jenna, Pikachu-"

Pikachu's body becomes surrounded in electricity and shocks Jenna. The electricity disappears and Jenna know has an afro. "That, was quite shocking." Jenna said.

Jenna raises up her hands and fixes her hair. She turns around and looks at the professor. "Hey Professor, do you know if there's going to be any Pokemon Contests anywhere?"

"There will be a Pokemon Contest in Cherrygrove City, I heard Lyra will be there."

"Alright." Jenna balls up her fist and smiles. "I can't wait!"

"Hey, Professor, do you know if there's any gyms near here?" Brian asked.

"There is a gym in Violet City."

"Me and Totodile are going to win that gym badge."

"Professor, do you know where Trent is?"

"Trent is doing some research at Mt. Silver, it's a long way from here, Alissa."

Alissa looks down. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Trent yet. "Bu-bu-bu-bummer." She said.

Brian begins thinking. He had somewhat of an idea. "Alissa, Jenna, why don't the three of us travel together." Brian suggested.

Jenna shrugged. She didn't care. "I don't care."

"I'd love that." Alissa only said yes because she didn't want to be lonely, and she also came here to Johto with Brian.

"Thanks Professor Elm." All three of them thanked as the trio turns around and begins running. The glass doors of the lab open up and as the three continued to run, the three of them where now outside.

* * *

The bright yellow sun was shining brightly over New Bark Town, which was a small town in the Johto Region and Jenna's hometown. New Bark Town didn't have that many residents and the only reason people in the Johto region came to New Bark Town was just so they can get a starter Pokémon from professor Elm.

The grass in the town was nicely trimmed cut and there were so many people outside; Jenna continued to run, with a smile on his face, happy that she was now a Pokémon trainer. The wind continued to blow, causing the sixteen year old girl; six inch black stylized wheat colored hair, to move along with the wind. It even caused the sides of her brown parka hat, to move that way also. But the wind didn't bother the girl, because there was one thing on her mind; and one thing only.

"First thing's first in order to get to Cherrygrove City, we have to go through Route One." Jenna explained to her friends.

Blake walks up to Jenna with a stern look on his face. In his hands was his Cyndaquil.

"Jenna, how are you?" Blake asked.

Jenna was furious. She hasn't seen Blake since the day she found out that he cheated on her, and she has been angry at him ever since. "None of your business." Jenna folds her arms together and turns her head to the right.

Blake looks at Brian and Alissa, and was wondering as to who these two people were. "Jenna, who are these people?" Blake asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Jenna shrugged. "Well, technically I did just meet them. But their names are none of your business."

"Wow...I see you haven't changed. You're still a mean girl" Blake noticed. Blake said with a bored look on her face. Blake was Asian and had spikey black hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt and brown shorts. "I would've assumed you would've changed." Blake mocked as he slightly giggled. Blake turns around and begins walking away. He walks down the steps of a park nearby.

"Wait!" Jenna yelled as she walked up towards him. She, Alissa and Brian we're running down on the golden brick steps of the park.

Jenna glared at Blake, with jealousy. "And you're still ugly." Blake said.

Jenna thought in her head, making sure no one would know that she had secret feeling for Blake, still. Jenna had always had feelings for Blake ever since she first met him. Jenna continued to embrace a threatening stare at the boy.

Blake was scared by the girls stare and looked at Jenna. He began thinking about the past not knowing if he should tell the truth that he still had feelings for her. Blake wanted to cry. Just by looking at that girl he began thinking more and more about her, as, he wanted to win her back. Blake decided to make her jealous.

"Well, guess what Jenna, I've dated many girls since we broke up."

"Who would want to date an ugly guy like you?" Jenna replied.

Jenna opened up her mouth and a burst of laughter appeared from out of her mouth.

Blake stared at her, he didn't like at all about this girl was saying. She was saying these hurtful things about the him. He couldn't take it anymore. Refusing to believe anything she said. "Jenna shut up." Blake said.

Jenna looked at him, and rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick by looking at you're ugly face."

Blake's face turns boiling red. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Blake begins walking up to Jenna, but his shoes where untied.

Cyndaquil jumps out of Blake's arms. Blake trips on his shoe string. Brian, Alissa and Jenna both looked at the boy who was lying down on the floor. The fall had Blake but not too much. Cyndaquil looks at its trainer and shakes it head. "Quil." Cyndaquil said with disapproval. Blake's face turns red and he gets up off of the ground. He uses his hand and brushes the dirt of her.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Jenna asked.

"Haha very funny, but let's settle this in a pokemon battle." Blake suggests.

Cyndaquil bits its lips as it glares at Jenna getting pump for a battle. "Cynda!" The fire type growled.

Jenna grabbed Chikorita's pokeball and she looked at the pokeball with a confident smile on his face. "Me and my Cyndaquil; are going to whip you into shape." Jenna joked. Jenna opened up his mouth and blurted out in laughter at her own joke. "Hilarious." Jenna laughed. "I know people, I'm funny."

Alissa and Brian look at Jenna and sweat drops with confusion, not finding her joke to be very funny.

"You don't know nothing." Brian mocked Jenna.

"Pika! Pa! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Whatever...now Chikorita, showtime!" Jenna called as she threw the poke ball into the air. The poke ball opens up and a white ball of flash appears on the ground.

Blake looked at Chikorita thinking it was a great opportunity to begin the battle against Jenna and Chikorita. "Cyndaquil, let's battle it." Blake said.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said as it glared at the Chikorita. Cyndaquil didn't care at all about Chikorita's feelings all it cared about was winning the battle.

"I'll referee." Brian said. "This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Both trainers will be allowed to only use one pokemon." Brian continued. "Now let's begin, this POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Brian shouted.

"That-tha-that-that was so unnecessary." Alissa said.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil opens up its mouth and releases five blazing burning fireballs. Chikorita looked scared as it watched the fireballs come towards it. Chikorita smiles with confidence.

"Use Vine Whip!" Jenna ordered.

Two vines come out of Chikorita's collar and fly over towards the fire type Pokémon's attack. The type vines smack the fireballs and they disappear. The vines fly overs towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

Cyndaquil leaps into the air, dodging the attack. Cyndaquil lands on the ground and charges towards Chikorita and tackles it. This causes Chikorita to fly into the air and fall into the sky blue park pond nearby. This causes Chikorita to create a huge splash.

"Chikorita!" Jenna called out. Jenna runs over towards her friend, worried about its safety. Jenna jumps into the water. Chikorita was hit pretty hard by the attack.

Jenna jumps into the water and swims down deep into the ponds dirty water in order to save her new best friend. Jenna who is underwater swims over towards Chikorita and she grabs it. Chikorita couldn't breathe its danger was in serious danger. Jenna looks at Chikorita and swims back up top. The two arrive back up top of the pond and opens his mouth in order to breathe. Jenna looks at her new friend Chikorita, seeing if it was okay. Chikorita was all wet, and had its mouth open gasping for air.

"Chikorita!" Chikorita struggled to breathe.

"Everything's going to be okay." Jenna told Chikorita. Jenna moves her hands and swims over towards the grass. Jenna gets up out the water with Chikorita still in her hand. The two where soaking wet.

Jenna sighs. "Hey Chikorita are you okay?" Jenna asked as he turned his head and looked over towards him pokemon.

"Rita! Ra!" Chikorita replied happily. Chikorita was no longer wet and was happy to be with Jenna. Although it was still a little nervous.

Cyndaquil and Blake run over towards the girl. They wanted to know if the two of them where alright. "Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil wondered.

Jenna pouted. "It's none of your business. You ugly freak." Jenna begins walking away. "Alissa, Brian, come on!" Jenna ordered.'

"But…" Brian said.

"I said come on!" Jenna yelled.

Brian and Alissa begin walking towards Jenna and the three walk away.

"Jen-jen-jen-jen-jen-jen-jenna why are you so rude to Blake? He-he-he-he-he-he seems like a nice guy." Alissa asked.

"Alissa, mind your own business. You don't know anything." Jenna shrugged. Jenna looks at Chikorita is was in her arms. "Right Chikorita?"

"Chika!" Chikorita agreed.

Alissa turns her head and looks at the egg. She was thinking about Trent, and the last time she saw him.

 _She just continued to cry. As she looked up she saw Trent who was running down the road. "Tren-trent, you can't go!" Alissa cried as she ran over towards Trent but as she walked she could feel the pain that was in her right knee. Trent runs over towards Alissa and wraps his arms around her. Alissa turns as tears fall from her face as she cries into Trent's shirt._

 _"Alissa, I have to go to Johto." Trent asked._

 _Alissa continued to cry. She didn't want Trent to go._

Alissa shook her head, to get rid of that memory. She smiled as she looked at the egg. She knew that this egg was one of her chances to see Trent, someone she cared for so much.

* * *

The three pokemon trainers continued to walk down the road, on their way to their next destination.

Jenna gave a sigh as she walked. The wind was blowing slowly as Jenna, Brian and Alissa's hair moved along with the wind. Pidgey were flying above them as the nice bright sun was giving off the warm heat that filled the air. The trees were all lined up in a row; and the grass was trimmed neat stacked up. The color of the grass was green. The trio were walking alongside a dirted path. "How long have we've been walking?" Alissa asked. "It's like we've been walking forever."

"Since this is chapter two…" Brian said.

"Well...If you're doing this "chapter' thing," Alissa began talking. "And so all together we've spent approximately no chapters on route one...But being that you're the only one that goes under that system, we don't really know" Jenna glared at her.

"Don't go being a smart ass to me!" Brian shouted.

"You're so stupid. This is not a chapter. We are not in a story. This is real life." Jenna mumbled.

Brian slaps Jenna over the head for offending the poor one.

"I don't know why you're calling me stupid, when I've proven to not be stupid." Brian said.

"Brian, you're ugly and only ugly people are stupid. Me and Alissa are pretty though so we're smart." Jenna mumbled.

"Thanks, Jenna." Alissa complimented.

"Well, that's a bit mean, isn't it?" Brian said.

"Why the heck should you care?" Jenna asked, snapping at him.

"Because, I'm bored." Jenna responded. The girl laughs.

Alissa, Brian and Jenna are walking down a dirt path road on Route 1. The trio where on their way to Cherrygrove City. Jenna looked around, and decided that she needed to get some training done for her Pokemon contest in Cherrygrove City.

The girl smiled at the pokeball, as held the pokeball in her hand. She raised her right thumb up and pressed the circle gray center of the device. If someone presses the center of the pokeball; it would allow the Pokémon to come out of the pokeball. "Chikorita; showtime!" She said in her soft innocent voice. She turned around and raised her right arm up, in her right arm was the pokeball that she had, the wheat haired girl slowly let her arm back down and raised them back up. As she did that her fingers were slowly removed from the pokeball and the pokeball flew up into the air.

The pokeball spun as it was in the air and after the third time spinning, it stood there frozen in time. The pokeball then opened up by itself and a grayish-white light that was in the form of a ball; came out of the pokeball. The ball flew over towards Jenna and touched the grass. The grayish-white light dissolved in the form of stars and revealed the seed Pokémon Chikorita.

The grass type Pokémon lifted its head up and smiled as it stared at Jenna, and her friends, who were standing right next by her. "Chika! Cha-Ca-Chika!" The seed Pokémon cried in a very gratitude voice. The Pokémon lifted its head back down, as the Pokémon stood on all four paws and stared at the girl with the wheat colored hair; who was wearing a black turtle neck. Not only did she wear a black turtle neck but she was also wearing dark blue jean pants and four inch black wellington boots; and around her right shoulder she had on a black messenger bag. "I guess it's true what they say. The last is always the best; because my new partners Pokémon, Chikorita look tough and strong." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Pikachu, do you think, Jenna will her pokemon contest?" Alissa asked.

"Pikachu." The pokemon shrugged its shoulders. It didn't care on bit.

Jenna kicks Alissa in the face and her and her Pikachu fall on the ground. "No one asked you for your opinion."

Chikorita didn't like what Jenna did. The grass type raises up one of its vines and whips Jenna in the face.

Jenna cries in pain. "Why would you do that?" Jenna asked.

"Chikorita, Chikorita, cha, chika." Chikorita snapped.

Alissa and Pikachu get up.

Brian laughs, finding all of this to be hilarious.

A Hoothoot flies out of the bushes and lands on the ground near by the gang.

"A Hoothoot, huh." Jenna said. Jenna stared at the Hoothoot with smile. She wanted to catch it.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Alissa asked.

"I'm going to catch this Hoothoot. Hoothoot will be my friend Pokemon."

"Hoot." The bird type pokemon chirped.

Chikorita and Hoothoot both glare at eachother.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a reboot of Pokemon: The Series – Diamond and Pearl lol xD. Anywho here is a little spoiler for what's to come:

GS002 – Hoothoot

GS003 – Sneasel

GS004 – Pidgeotto

GS005 – Bellsprout

GS006 — Roselia

Can you guess what there about? Those pokemon are the stars of those chapters.


	2. A Defeat To Remember!

**Chapter 2: A Defeat to Remember!**

 **Last time on Pokémon Quest II: A Heart of Gold, Jenna received her very first Pokémon from Professor Elm and met up with Alissa and Brian who both agreed to travel with Jenna. As they began their journey, they ran into Blake, who is Jenna's ex-boyfriend. After a heated confrontation between the two, the two agreed to have a Pokémon battle. The battle however, was cut short when Jenna's Chikorita flew into a pond. Later, the trio began walking, and Jenna saw a Hoothoot that she really wanted to catch.**

* * *

Hoothoot flies out of the bushes and lands on the ground near by the gang.

"A Hoothoot, huh." Jenna said. Jenna stared at the Hoothoot with smile. She wanted to catch it.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" Jenna asked, as she turnt her head and looks at her starter Pokémon.

"Jenna, what are you doing?" Alissa asked.

"I'm going to catch this Hoothoot. Hoothoot will be my friend Pokémon."

"Hoot." The bird type Pokémon chirped.

Chikorita and Hoothoot both glare at each-other.

"Hoothoot, I'm going to catch you." Jenna said.

"Hoot." The bird smiled.

"Chikorita, use Tackle."

"Rita." The grass type Pokémon charges towards its opponent.

"Hoot." The bird chip. The flying type flaps its wings and flies over Chikorita and towards Jenna.

"What is Hoothoot doing?" Alissa asked.

"I have no idea…" Brian responded.

Jenna looks up, as Hoothoot lands on top of her head. Hoothoot puts its claws and digs them into Jenna's hat.

Jenna panics in terror. "Get it off, get it off."

"So es lo que dijo anoche." Brian laughs.

Alissa blushes. She knew what Brian had said. "Brian, that's inappropriate."

Pikachu felt uncomfortable about Brian's joke. The electric type Pokémon jumps into the air and his body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. "Chu."

"Pa-pa-pika." A shroud of lighting comes of Pikachu's body and hovers over towards Brian and it shocks him.

The electricity disappears and Pikachu lands back on Alissa's right shoulder.

"Chu, cha, Pikachu." Pikachu threatened.

Brian was paralyzed from the attack and can barely moved. He stood their like he was a statue. "

Alissa, angry at Pikachu for shocking Brian, leers at him. "Pikachu you need to quit doing that."

Pikachu shrugged it's shoulders. "Chu, chu, chu." He disagreed.

Jenna runs around in circles, trying to get the flying type Pokémon off her head. "Someone help me!" Jenna said.

Brian becomes un-paralyzed and puts his hands on his hips. "You're so self centered."

"Buneary, use Double Hit!" A voice said.

"Neary." Buneary jumps out of the green bush. It's ears turn purple. Buneary bounces on the ground, multiple times as it bounces over towards Jenna. As it reaches where Jenna is at, it leaps high into the air, and spins.

Buneary's right ear slaps the Hoothoot in the face. Hoothoot flings off of Jenna's hat and falls on the ground.

Buneary leaps onto the ground and the purple light on its ears disappear. "Bun." Buneary turns around and hops off.

"Jenna, hurry up and catch it." Brian said.

"Right." Jenna reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny pokeball. She uses her thumbs and taps the center of it and the ball gets bigger. "Pokeball go!"

She throws the Pokeball and hits Hoothoot. The Pokeball opens up and a red light surrounds Hoothoot. The light goes inside the Pokeball,and it closes.

The Pokeball moves left and right as the middle of the Pokeball has a red light. The Pokeball stops and the red light disappears.

The Pokeball stops and five stars surround it. The stars stop. Jenna walks over towards the Pokeball and grabs it.

"I caught a Hoothoot!"

Jenna smiles.

"Chikorita!" It congratulated.

"I wonder who Buneary that was…" Brian said.

Jenna puts the Pokeball in her right pocket. "Who cares? We need to go." Jenna runs, and Chikorita follows her.

"Wait up." Alissa said. Alissa runs.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

Brian runs too.

* * *

Alissa, Brian, Jenna and Chikorita stop as the reach the edge of a cliff. As they stare they see the view of Cherrygrove City, where Jenna's first Pokémon Contest will be held.

Jenna, Brian and Alissa walk down the busy hallways of the Contest Hall. The hall was packed with coordinators, their Pokémon, friends and family, and even people who just loved watching contests.

Before Jenna could enter the Pokémon Contest she had to register for it. She walked up to the counter where a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was standing. "Hi, I would like to register for the Pokémon Contest."

"Just hand me you're Pokedex." The man said in a deep masculine voice.

Jenna reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Johto Pokedex, it was the new model of the Johto Pokedex. He grabs the electronic device and turns around and place it on a square. The square lights up and a card pops out of a slow nearby.

The man grabs the card and the pokedex. He walks over and grabs a square box. He puts the pokedex and card ontop of the box and walks back over to the counter.

She hands Jenna the box. Jenna puts the Contest pass and Pokedex in her pocket and she opens up the box.

In the box there was an orange case, six capsules and three seals. The seals where a cloud, a thunderbolt and a blue bubble.

"What is that?" Brian asked.

"Stupid Brian these are seals that go on the capsules in which the capsules go on top of the Pokeball that you throw during the dancing appeals round of the Pokémon contest. Gosh you're so dumb." She insulted.

"I was just asking a question." Brian shouted.

"Don't get smart with me."

"The theme for the contest is fall fashion, so fall colors are required for the contest." The man said.

"Thanks for informing me."

"Jenna, you suck." A girl said. It was Lyra Twinleaf. Lyra walks over towards Jenna.

"Lyra, get out of here. There's no way you'd win." Jenna smugly said.

"Whatever, who would ever let a ratchet looking girl like you win one of these things." Lyra said.

"We'll see who wins on the battlefield." Jenna predicted.

Lyra laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked.

"Pokémon contest no longer have battles in them. Gosh you're such a noob." Lyra walks away.

"I hate her so much." Jenna yelled.

Alissa looks and sees a guy in a red jacket with a Buneary on his shoulder. He was talking to a girl with blue hair and a guy with red hair.

Alissa looks at the Buneary and knew that, that Buneary was the one from earlier. "Look over there." Alissa said. She points to the boy.

Brian and Alissa look at the boy.

The boy and his friends notice the boy staring at him and he smiles. Him and his friends walk over towards the trio.

"Hi, I know you. I had my Buneary attack that Hoothoot for you." The boy admitted.

"Neary." The normal type cheered.

"Thanks for that." Jenna replied.

"By the way, my name is Ethan, the gal over there is Kris and the boy with the red hair is Silver and this girl sitting on my shoulder is my precious partner Buneary."

"Bun, bun, bun." Buneary welcomed.

"Hi my name is Jenna."

"My name is Brian."

"I-I-I-I-I'm Alissa." The girl stuttered.

Kris eyes turn into hearts. "Aww it's so adorable. She's so shy. Like so kawaii." Kris complimented.

Alissa blushes. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't know these people.

Jenna grabs her Pokedex and opens it up. She points the Pokedex at Buneary. The Pokedex scans Buneary.

The Pokedex shows a picture of Buneary on the screen. "Buneary is a normal type Pokémon. Whenever it's curled up in a certain way, you tell how it feels about you." The pokedex revealed.

Jenna closes the Pokedex and puts it back where she got it from.

Ethan's stares at Jenna and blushes. The boy's eyes turn into hearts and he spins. He gets down on his knees and grabs Jenna's right hand.

"Jenna, you're beautiful and I think me and you will make a great couple." The boy with the hat said.

Jenna closes her eyes and turns her head to the right. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

Ethan whole entire body turns white and he falls down. "She broke my heart." Ethan turns back to normal and gets up. He begins crying and tears fall down from his eyes.

"I won't give up." He balls up his fist. "I will over you're heart."

"I'm not interested in you like that." Jenna shrugged.

"You're just saying that." Ethan turns his head and looks at Brian. He glares at Brian. Ethan begin to think that there was something going on between Jenna and Brian, and he was jealous of it.

Ethan points to Brian. "This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Brian asked.

"She's not interested in me because she traveling with you."

Jenna blushes. She was embarrassed.

"There's nothing going on between me and Alissa." Brian shouted.

"You're just saying that." Ethan said. "I bet your star crossed lovers. As a famous story once said," Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene." The boy with his hair sticking out of his hat said as he changed his voice to a British accent.

Alissa sweat drops. "He just doesn't get it."

Pikachu shrugs its arms. "Pika, pika."

"For the millionth time, me and Jenna are not in a relationship." Jenna said.

"Why would she want a guy like you?" Ethan asked. "I have one Gym Badge."

"That's cool you have one Gym Badge." Brian said. "I have zero."

"Since we both do gym badges and are both in love with Jenna that means we're rivals. I'll keep being one step ahead of you from this day forward." Ethan proclaimed.

"I'm not in love with Jenna."

"Save the details. I would like to battle you with my starter Pokémon Chimchar but I can't because I have to hell Kris train for her Pokémon Contest." The boy ranted.

A white flash comes out of Brian's pocket and Totodile appears as the white flash disappears. The water type dances by jumping up and down respectively.

"Dile."

"Totodile, I told you to stop popping out of your Pokeball randomly."

"Da-dile." Totodile stares at Buneary and its eyes turn into hearts. Totodile has fallen in love with Ethan's Buneary.

Buneary notices how Totodile feels about her. She turns her head to the left. "Neary."

Totodile cries.

"Return Totodile." Brian said. Brian grabs his Pokémon's Pokeball and points it to Totodile. A red light comes out of the center and surrounds Totodile. The light carries the water type Pokémon back to its Pokeball.

Ethan turns around and walks away. "Kris, Silver come on." Ethan ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, I do my own thing." Silver walks away.

"Like, I'll see later during the performance." Kris said.

"Shut up, and get to walking. I'm winning this thing." Jenna assumed.

Kris walks away with a sad look on her face.

"Jenna that was rude." Alissa said.

"And? I can talk to people however, I want. I'm the one who is winning this." Jenna said as she puts her hands on her hips.

* * *

Late at night, Chikorita, Hoothoot and Jenna decided to do some training for the contest since they haven't really had an opportunity to do so. Chikorita lands on the ground.

Jenna, Hoothoot and Chikorita where really tired from all the training they were doing.

"Tomorrow is the big day." Jenna said. She gets down on her knees and looks at her Pokémon.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot chirped.

"Chikorita!" Chikorita cheered.

"Are you guys sleepy?"

They both shook their heads no.

Jenna wanted them to say yes, because she really wanted to go to sleep. "Let's keep on practicing!" Jenna cheered.

Both Hoothoot and Chikorita cheer.

* * *

The next morning it was time for the Pokémon contest. The arena was filled with many different people from all over the world all gathered together to watch the Pokémon contest in Cherrygrove City. The thrust arena had multi colored lights on the walls of where the seats where. In the center with a rectangular stage with the runway coming out in front. The runway was made out of glass along with the stage.

On the stage where trees. The trees have orange and yellow leaves as orange and yellow leaves were also on the runway and on the stage scattered across everywhere is there are a lot of trees all over the stage giving off the fall theme that was for the contest. The type of trees were oak trees.

The only lights that were on in the room where the lights that were on the stage and the lights on the walls of the rows where the seats are.

Jason sits down next to Brian.

Brian turns his head and recognizes Jason. He remembered she was from when he was on a journey in the Kanto Region. "Jason what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support Ziggie."

"Hi Jayzee."

"Sup, Alissa."

A white dust cloud appears on stage. The dust cloud disappear and a girl with turquoise colored hair and eyes appears. Her name is Lisia and she is a Top Coordinator and also the content judge of the Johto of Pokémon contests. On the stage right next to her is her Altaria nicknamed Ali.

On the side of her face was a microphone headset. "Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Contest, here in Cherrygrove City."

The crowd cheers.

"Altaria." The bird type chirped.

"Out of the twenty four contestants here today, only one will win. Whoever wins get the coveted Cherrygrove ribbon." Lisia takes out a Cherrygrove colored ribbon. The middle of the ribbon was a circle gold medal. "With this one ribbon a coordinator is only one steps towards entering the grand festival. In order to get to the grand festival a coordinator needs five ribbons." She explained.

The crowd cheers louder.

Backstage Jenna is looking at the television screen. "I need to win this." Jenna said. Jenna is holding Hoothoot in her hand.

"Whoever wins the grand festival will become a top coordinator. Now people in the audience, people watching at home stay back and watch as these lady and gentleman coordinators give you a stunning show."

The crowd cheers once again.

"In Pokémon contests there are two rounds. The first round is the dress up competition where the coordinator and their Pokémon show off their fashion skills down the gorgeous runway and the second round is the dancing appeal around were trainers and their Pokémon dance while showing off an appeal." She explained to the audience. "For this contests trainers can use up six Pokémon during both rounds."

"Here are our first four participants. "

A circle leveler pops up with four coordinators. One was Ziggie, one was Lyra, one was Kris and one was Jon. Next to Lyra was her Starly, next to Ziggie was an Eevee, next to Jon was a Pignite and next to Kris was a Houndour.

Jon was wearing orange tuxedo that was buttoned up. He was wearing orange gloves and orange dress shoes with a yellow bow tie and orange dress pants.

Lyra was wearing orange lipstick with orange tulip earnings. She was wearing a long orange dress with ruffles ridges at the end of the dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing orange high-tops.

Ziggie was wearing a yellow mini skirt with yellow stockings. She was wearing long yellow gloves and a yellow v-neck shirt. On her feet she was wearing yellow flats.

Kris was wearing a extremely long one piece orange dress that went all that way down to her legs, so much – that you couldn't see her shoes.

"Now each coordinator has 60 seconds to get their Pokémon dressed up. After that the Coordinator and their Pokémon was dazzle the audience showing off their runway walk and fashion sense." Lisia said.

Four boxes pop up on the stage. Inside of the boxes where clothes, make up, glitter and other decorations for the coordinator to dress up their Pokémon.

"1, 2, 3, go!" Lisia said. On the flat screen television the number 60 pops up in a pink bubbly font. The background was light pink.

The four trainers run into their respective boxes.

"Pokémon coordinators must show their ability to show off a good fashion sense and work together well along with their Pokémon." The hostess said.

Ziggie grabs a pink scarf and puts it around Eevee's neck. She grabs four little boots and puts it on Eevee's four paws.

Jon puts a top hat on Tepig.

Kris sprays perfume on Houndour. Houndour was wearing a orange dress.

"Ten seconds."

Lyra puts orange mascara under Starly's right eye. Starly was wearing orange tuxedo.

The countdown turns to zero. "And times up." Lisia said. "Our first participants will be Ziggie and Eevee.

Ziggie and Eevee walk out of the box. Ziggie puts her right arm on her hip.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Jason said.

"The way her and Eevee are walking it's so stunning." Alissa commented.

Brian didn't notice anything. "I don't see anything."

A white flash comes out of Brian's pocket. The flash disappears and Brian's Totodile sits on his lap. "Totodile, I told you to stop doing that."

"Dile." The water type Pokémon disagreed.

Ziggie and Eevee walk down the end of the runway and smile.

Ziggie waves to Jason. "Hi Jayzee." Ziggie recognizes that Alissa is also in the audience and Brian too. "Hey, Bri, Bri and Pooky."

Jason, Alissa and Brian sweat drop.

"Dile, da-dile." The water Pokémon laughed.

Ziggie and Eevee turn around and walk back.

"Next up is Lyra and Starly."

Lyra walks and Starly flaps its wings and flies into the air, as Lyra walks down the runway.

Everyone cheers.

"Thank so much for the cheers." Lyra said.

"Starly." The bird chirped.

"She is so cute." A girl in the audience said.

"I love her Starly." A dude said.

Lyra turns around and her Starly follows her.

"And our last finalist for the first round is Jon and his Tepig."

Jon and Tepig get out of there box and walk down the runway.

"Who that Pokémon?" Alissa asked.

Alissa takes out her Kalos Region Pokedex and the Pokedex scans Tepig.

"Tepig is a fire type Pokémon. It can snort fire out its snot."

"That's so disgusting." Alissa puts her Pokedex in her pocket.

"Jenna Trik you're up next." A man with a clipboard in his hand said.

"Right." Jenna said. She looks down at her Hoothoot. "Are you ready to do this Hoothoot?"

"Hoot." It chirped.

Jenna looked up at the television.

Jon, Ziggie, Lyra and Kris along with their Pokémon where all lined up.

"And the Pokémon coordinator moving on to the next round is, Lyra."

The light shines on Lyra and she smiles. "I knew I'd win." Lyra bragged.

Ziggie cries. "This ain't right."

"Aww poor Ziggie, she didn't make it." Alissa said.

Jason frowns.

Jenna walks down the hallway on her way up to the stage. She was ready to win and was pretty confident that she would win.

Lyra walks down the hallway too. She pass by Jenna and laughs evilly. "Hey Jenna." Lyra said.

"What is it?"

"You're going the wrong way." Lyra informed her. "You're supposed to go upstairs."

"Oh thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

Jenna with Hoothoot in her hands runs up stairs.

Lisia and everyone was waiting for Jenna to come on the stage. She had been gone from a pretty long time.

"What's taking Jenna so long?" Alissa asked.

"I don't know." Brian said.

"Dile?" Totodile wondered.

"Who's Jenna?" Jason asked.

"Jenna is our friend who were traveling with." Brian explained.

* * *

Jenna races up to the top of the stares. She sees that she's at the concession stand area of the center. She walks over towards a cashier. The cashier was a girl and she was about her age. "Is this the stage?" Jenna asked.

"No it's not."

Jenna and the concession stand girl look at the television.

"Since Jenna hasn't made it on time. She has been disqualified from the competition."

Ethan was sitting in the stands next to Silver. Ethan begins crying. "This ain't right." He whined.

"Calm down, you're annoying me." Silver said.

Jenna looks down at Hoothoot. She was devastated.

Hoothoot was also devastated too and looked up at Jenna, wanting to make sure that its trainer was okay. "Hoothoot?" Hoothoot asked.

"I'm fine." Jenna lied. The girls eyes turn red, and her eyes begin to water up. Tears begin coming down her face as she makes wimping sounds. She holds on tight onto her flying type Pokémon.

Hoothoot begins crying too. "Hoothoot."

Brian, Alissa, Totodile and Pikachu all look down at the ground. They were just as sad about Jenna being disqualified as she was.

"Sorry about your friend." Jason said.

* * *

Later that day, the final five finalist stood on the stage at the contest hall. Lisia stood in front of the trainer, as he Altaria was high up in the air. On the stage was Lyra, Julie, and three guys. Standing next to them where their pokemon. Next to Julie was her Riolu. Next to Lyra was her Starly. Next to one of the guys was his Sylveon. Next to another one of the guys was his Jumpluff, and next to another one of the guys was a Togetic, who was in the air.

"And the winner of the Cherrygrove City, Pokémon contest is…."

Everyone stares, eagerly awaiting to see who is going to win.

"Lyra Twinleaf."

The crowd cheers.

Alissa, Jason, and Brian didn't like how Lyra won.

Julie looks down. She was disappointed that she didn't win. However, she knew that this was a competition, and she couldn't be angry over the win, because that wasn't like her.

Julie walks over towards Lyra. So she can congratulate her on her big win. "Congrats." Julie said.

Lyra pushes Julie and pinches her nose. "You're breathe stink, and you're ugly. Please don't ever talk to me again." Lyra said, as she walked away.

Julie looks down again.

Lisia hands Julie her ribbon. "Here is you're ribbon."

Lyra takes the ribbon.

* * *

Later that dawn, Alissa and Brian where waiting outside for Jenna to come. The sun was setting and it made the outside look like it was orange.

Silver, Kris and Ethan walk up to Brian and Alissa.

"The love of my life may have been disqualified. But I won't forget our rivalry Brian Jones. You and I are now rivals." Ethan said.

Brian laughs. "Alright rival, and the next time we meet, we're going to battle." He wanted.

"Alright. We'll battle."

The two boys nod at eachother.

Silver, Ethan and Kris turn around and begin walking.

Ziggie runs up towards Alissa and hugs her. She hugged her pretty tight. Jason follows right behind her.

"I missed you so much Alissa!"

"I missed you too Ziggie."

Alissa's Pikachu didn't like being hugged so tight. The electric type's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it shocks both Alissa and Ziggie.

The electricity disappears and both girls where now covered in brown ashes. "Ouch." Ziggie said.

"Ziggie, we have to hurry up." Jason begins running.

"I'm coming Jay-zee!" Ziggie said. Ziggie begins running. "Bye Alissa and Brian."

"Bye Ziggie and Jason." Alissa and Brian both waved goodbye.

Julie runs. She bumps into Jon's chest. The girl looks up and smiles as she stares at the boy. "Hi."

"Hello Julie. I thought that you're dancing was pretty great."

Julie blushes. "Really?"

"Yep. You and Riolu make a pretty great team." He complimented.

"Thank you."

"And I also thought you looked pretty cute in that dress you were wearing."

"I-I-I-I-I-I have to get going." Julie said. She turns around and begins running.

Alissa and Brian turn around and see Jenna who has a smile on her face.

Deep down Jenna was sad about losing. But she didn't want to show her sadness to anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Alissa asked.

"I'm doing fine Alissa."

"What exactly happened and were where you?" Brian asked.

"I got my directions mixed up."

Jenna turns around and see Lyra. Lyra and Jenna both stare at eachother. "All my life I've lost against you Lyra, but one day, I will beat you, I promise that I will beat you." Jenna said to herself.

Lyra walks away.

"Let's not talking about it. Come on we have to get going. We're not that far off from Violet City." Jenna said. She begins running.

Alissa and Brian both look at each-other. They thought that it was strange that she was acting like that.

"Huh?" Thye both said.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Jenna ordered.

"Right." Alissa said. Alissa begins running.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"I'm coming." Brian said as he walks down the steps.

"That's what Alissa said to Trent." Jenna said, and she begins laughing.

"Eww!" Alissa responded.

* * *

A/N: Ethan, Silver and Kris are the characters from the games FYI.


	3. Taunting Someone About Something!

**Chapter 3: Taunting Someone About Something!**

 **Last time on Pokémon Quest II: A Heart of Gold, Jenna caught a Hoothoot, but it was thanks to a mysterious persons Buneary that helped her catch that Hoothoot. As they arrived in Cherrygrove City, the trio went to the contest hall where Jenna registered for the Pokemon contest. She meet Ethan who was revealed to be the owner of the Buneary that helped her out. Brian and Ethan formed a rivalry. As the Pokemon contest begun, Jenna was prepared to go up on stage, but Lyra gave her the wrong directions which caused Jenna to be disqualified from the contest. As the contest went on it was liar Lyra, who won the Cherrygrove Contest and got the ribbon. As the trio heads to Violet City, what will happen?**

* * *

On their way to Violet City, for Brian's very first gym battle. The trio has decided to take a break from walking for a little while. So that's when Brian and Jenna thought that it would be a good idea to do some special training, for Brian's upcoming gym battle.

Brian and Jenna are both on opposite sides of the grass field that they were standing on. It was sunny outside and it was the perfect time to do some training. Jenna was on the right side and Brian was on the left side. In front of Brian was his Totodile and in-front of Jenna was her Chikorita.

They have been battling for a while, and both trainers and their Pokémon weren't ready to give up. Both Chikorita and Totodile where breathing heavy.

"Totodile, use scratch." The boy with the blue eyes ordered.

"Dile." The Pokémon growled. Totodile runs over towards Chikorita, so it can scratch it.

Jenna grinned. Brian had fallen right into her trap. "I had a feeling that you'd do that." Jenna assumed. "Chikorita use Vine Whip."

Two green vines come from Chikorita collar. "Rita." Chikorita said. The vines fly over towards Totodile.

Brian knew that Jenna would do that. "Now Totodile, do a backflip."

"A backflip?" Jenna asked in confusion.

Totodile flips. The vines past the water type Pokémon. The vines come back to Chikorita and back into the collar.

"Doing a backflip is something I came up with. I noticed that Totodile loves to jump up and down, moving its legs back and forth – so I've decided to implement that into my battling style."

Jenna was bored and had no interest and what the boy had to say. "No one cares." Jenna said.

"The readers of this story care." Brian said.

"What readers and what story? Brian this isn't a story…"

"Yes it is and where on chapter three."

"Oh great, here we go again." Alissa sighed.

Alissa was sitting on a rock, far away from where she was polishing the egg that she was taking care of. Unlike, Brian and Jenna's goals – Alissa's goal was that she took care of Pokémon eggs and made them hatch. After the egg hatch she had to find a trainer for said newly hatched Pokémon. Alissa loved doing this. She's found homes for so many different Pokémon.

"Pia-pa-pika." Pikachu was lying down on the rock.

"Whatever, stop talking Brian. No one cares about you. Anywho, Chikorita use Tackle." Jenna ordered.

"Rita." Chikorita charges towards Totodile.

Totodile continues to dance, by jumping up and down and moving its legs lets.

Chikorita stops. What Totodile was doing was annoying the grass type Pokémon, and Chikorita wanted it to stop. "Rita, ra-rita." Chikorita said. Chikorita was telling Totodile how it thought it was inappropriate how Totodile was behaving.

"Dile." Totodile replied. Totodile didn't want to stop doing what it was doing. It like being happy all the time. Another thing too was that Totodile liked dancing.

Chikorita wanted Totodile to stop acting like a little kid. It wanted Totodile to grow up already, and to start acting mature like it was. "Chikorita, ra, Chikorita, chika." Chikorita was telling Totodile that it was a big boy and that it needed to grow up or else.

"Chikorita." Jenna said.

"Totodile." Brian called out.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenna asked.

"Dile." Totodile responded. Totodile told Chikorita that it didn't have to listen to anyone but Brian, since Brian was its trainer.

"Chikorita." Chikorita scolded. Chikorita knew that Totodile needed discipline. Chikorita releases one of its vines and whips Totodile behind, repeatability.

"Chikorita, stop it." Jenna said.

Chikorita wanted to listen to Jenna but couldn't because Chikorita knew that Totodile needed discipline. "Rita." Chikorita continues to whip Totodile repeatedly.

"Dile." The pokemon said in pain of being whipped hard.

"What's that?" Alissa asked. The noise was bother the girl.

"Chu." The curious electric type said.

Both Alissa and Pikachu turn around and look at their pokemon.

Alissa was astonished by what she saw. She got up and put the egg on the rock. She along with her Pikachu, who did the exact same thing as her, run over towards her friends. '

Alissa and Pikachu stop.

"Stop this." Alissa said. "This isn't right."

Chikorita recalls the whip and stares at Alissa. "Rita." Chikorita said explain to Totodile.

"Dile." Totodile explained, trying to tell its side of the story.

But all three of them humans couldn't understand what was going on. But Alissa could understand what was going on by looking at them.

"What are they saying?" Jenna asked.

"No sé cuál es su diario. Yo no hablo pokemon." Brian said.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Jenna shouted.

Alissa gets down on her knees and looks at Chikorita. She places her right hand on Chikorita's head and rubs it. She turns around and looks at Brian and Jenna. "You see, Chikorita is basically a motherly figure. She thinks that Totodile needs to grow up and start acting like a mature grown up."

"Wow. So Chikorita is the mother of the group? Good because we need someone who is mature and wise other than me?"

"You see Chikorita, that's what a self-centered person looks like." Alissa winks her eyes, as she whispered to the grass type.

"Rita." The girl grass type pokemon laughed.

Alissa gets up and grabs Totodile. She hugs the water type pokemon. She looks at Chikorita. "However Chikorita, Totodile may act like a little kid, but its behavior hasn't caused harmed to anyone yet."

"Rita." It replied. Chikorita realized what the blonde hair girl was saying was true. "Chika." She apologized.

"Dile." Totodile replied, accepting the grass type's apology.

Alissa puts Totodile down on the ground.

"See now both Totodile and Chikorita have apologized." Alissa said.

"How do you know that? Are you some type of witch?" Brian asked.'

"I'm not a witch, I'm just a regular human, who can understand Pokemon."

"I don't buy it." Brian doubted.

"How come?" Jenna asked.

"Witches aren't real."

"We live in a world with Pokemon, if Pokemon exist then I'm sure that people with supernatural powers exist.

* * *

Sneasel walks over towards a rock. The ice/dark type pokemon enjoyed stealing eggs and was looking for things to collect. "Easal."

"Sne, sne." Sneasel said.

Sneasel looks at the egg and grabs it. "Snese." Sneasel walks away with the egg.

"Jenna, can we please finish our battle now?" Brian asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired. I need to practice for my next contest." Jenna said.

"Whatever happened back at the contest?" Brian asked. "Why did you not show up?""I don't want to talk about it." Jenna said.

"Alright. But you should know Jenna that we're you're….." Brian thought. Thinking of what to call the three of them. "Are we friends?"

"Yes." Alissa laughed.

"Well then friends. Friends are there for eachother. And we've known eachother for three whole chapters."

"Three whole chapters?" Alissa asked.

"Here we go again…" Jenna sighed.

Alissa laughs. The girl turns around. See that her egg is missing. "WHERE IS MY EGG?" Alissa screamed.

"I don't know…" Jenna replied.

"We have to find it." Alissa said.

Alissa grabs Jenna's shirt and shakes her. "We need to find that egg, that egg is important to me."

"We'll help you for the egg." Brian said.

Jenna slightly but gently pushes Alissa off of her. "Alissa calm down. We'll all look for the egg together."

Jenna grabs Hoothoot's pokeball so Hoothoot can help out. "Hoothoot, showtime." Jenna said. Hoothoot comes out of its Pokeball.

"Hoot." Hoothoot said as it wobbles its head back and forth.

"We need you too search into the air and look for Alissa's egg." Jenna said.

"Hoothoot." The flying type gathered. Hoothoot gets up off the ground and flies away.

Alissa, Oyster, Brian and their pokemon run and follow Hoothoot.

Sneasel sits down on the ground. "Sneasel." The ice type pokemon said. Sneasel picks a leaf of the bushes, so it can rub the egg. Sneasel rubs the egg with the leaf.

"Sneasel." Sneasel said. "Sneasel, sne, Sneasel." Sneasel sang.

Hoothoot is flying in the air and sees Sneasel. "Hoot, hoot." The flying type pokemon chirped off a warning sign, letting its friends know that it's found the egg thief.

Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Pikachu, Chikorita and Totodile all stop as they see the Sneasel rubbing Alissa's egg.

"There goes my egg." Alissa said.

"No it's your hat…" Jenna said.

"There's no time for you to get sarcastic with me. I need my egg back.

"Have Pikachu battle it." Brian suggested.

"I don't like Pokemon battles. I only battle if it's necessary."

"What kind of Pokemon is that anyway?" Brian asked. Brian reaches into his pocket and pulls his Johto Pokedex. The red device opens up and scans Sneasel, as Brian points the device at the ice type pokemon.

"Sneasel has the ability to extend its claws. This pokemon searches for unguarded nests and steals eggs." The pokedex stated.

"Oh so Sneasel are egg thief's." Brian said. Brian closes the pokedex and puts it in his pocket.

"I want to battle that Sneasel." Jenna said as she looks at the Pokemon.

Sneasel hears Jenna and puts the egg down on the ground. "Sneasel." The ice type said. It wiggles its index finger around. It wants to battle.

Jenna looks up in the sky and sees Hoothoot flying around in circles. "Hey, Hoothoot how would you like to have a battle?"

"Hoothoot." It replied with yes.

Hoothoot flies down to the ground and lands its feet on the green grass.

"Jenna, Hoothoot is a flying type." Brian said.

"So?" Jenna asked.

"Flying types are weak against ice types." Brian explained.

"I know that. But Hoothoot's strong and I believe that Hoothoot can do anything if it puts its mind to it."

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot cheered for itself.

"You're going to lose Hoothoot."

Hoothoot decided to ignore Brian. The flying type pokemon stares at Sneasel intensely and the ice type does the same.

"Sneasel."

"Hoothoot, use Peck and then Hypnosis." The girl ordered.

"That's a terrible decision." Brian said.

"This isn't you're battle, this is mine." Jenna nagged.

"Hoot." Hoothoot said agreeing with Jenna. Hoothoot flies into the air and soars towards the ice type pokemon. Hoothoot's yellow beak turns white. As it continue to fly its eyes glow red.

"Snese." Sneasel points out its index finger and wiggles it around. "Sneasel."

Hoothoot's body becomes surrounded by a dark black outline. Hoothoot's eyes turn back to normal, as the red in its eyes disappear. "Hoothoot?" The confused pokemon asked. It had no idea what was going on.

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"It used taunt. Taunt makes its opponent only be allowed to use moved that cause damage." Brian explained.

"That's fine then. Hoothoot continue with peck." Jenna ordered.

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot charges towards Sneasel.

"Snese." Sneasel jumps into the air.

Brian's eyes turn into stars. Watching Sneasel battle, he noticed how powerful and sassy the pokemon was. He liked that about Sneasel and knew something that he wanted to do. "That Sneasel is amazing." Brian said. Brian eyes turn back to normal.

Sneasel shrugs its shoulders after hearing Brian's comment. "Sneasel." It already knew it was amazing, and didn't need to hear it, but was flattered that someone said something about it.

The ice type's claws turn white and enlarge to three inches. Sneasel levitates towards Hoothoot. Sneasel scratches Hoothoot. Hoothoot flies back towards Jenna, and its beak goes back to normal.

"That was Slash." Alissa noticed.

"No duh…" Jenna said.

"Sneasel!" The ice type laughed. Sneasel balls up its right fist and its fist becomes surrounded by a light blue light. Sneasel runs towards Hoothoot and punches it in the face.

Sneasel hops back towards the egg and runs off. "Sneasel."

"Come back here with my egg." Alissa said.

Hoothoot's eyes turn into xs. That was a signal that Hoothoot was no longer able to battle anymore. "Hoothoot." The pokemon said.

"Return Hoothoot, you did a great job." Jenna thanked. Jenna grabs Hoothoot pokeball and Hoothoot is recalled back into its ball. Jenna puts the pokeball back.

"I know what I'm going to do today!" Brian revealed. "I'm going to catch that Sneasel." Brian said.

"That was so predictable…" Jenna said. "I knew it was coming." She continued on. "Now pay up Alissa."

Alissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out 5 dollars. "Here."

Jenna grabs the five dollars.

Brian was shocked to see this happen. He didn't like being bet on. "You two bet on me?" Brian asked.

"Yep." Alissa said.

"But-but-but-but, how did you know that I would want to catch Sneasel?"

"Come on Brian. You're predictable." Alissa said.

"Totodile, am I predictable?" Brian asked.

"Totodile." The water type shrugged its shoulders agreeing with the girls.

Brian falls down on the ground and gets back up. "What you all of you know anyway…"

Jenna sighs. She was getting bored. "Can we just go look for the egg already."

The group runs.

* * *

Sneasel sits down on the ground. The ice type pokemon with the egg in its hand, rocks the egg back and forth. "Sneasel, Sneasel, Sneasel…" The pokemon sang to it.

The group runs up towards Sneasel and watch it.

"It looks like Sneasel is taking care of the egg…" Alissa noticed.

"No Alissa, it's trying to eat the egg. Quite pointing out the obvious." Jenna said.

"It's so cute, that it's taking care of the egg." Alissa said.

Totodile realizes how great Sneasel is, and gains a crush on it. Totodile's eyes turn into hearts and it runs over towards Sneasel, wanting to tell the Pokemon how it felt about it. "Sneasel."

"Totodile, wait." Brian said.

"Rita." The grass type Chikorita sighed. This is exactly what is talking about.

"Sneaasel." Sneasel sees Totodile running towards it and sits the egg down, not wanting the egg to get hurt. Sneasel enlarges both of its claws and they both turn white. It was preparing for battle, thinking that the water type pokemon was coming to attack it.

"Dile." The water type pokemon said. It stops as it reaches where Sneasel is.

"Sneasel." Sneasel said. Saying that it was ready to battle it.

"Totodile, toto." Totodile said as it shocked its head no. "Dile, dile, da, dile." Totodile explained. Wanting to let Sneasel know that it didn't want to battle it.

Totodile blushes. It was ready to reveal its secret. "Dile, dile." Totodile revealed.

Sneasel looks at Totodile and is grossed out. Sneasel turns its head to the right. "Snese." Sneasel replied, rejecting Totodile.

Totodile turns white. The water type pokemon begins crying. Totodile runs to Chikorita, whining in the process, and Chikorita rubs Totodile's back.

"Chika, chika." Chikorita said, letting Totodile know that it was going to be alright.

"Dile." Totodile said, not knowing if it would be alright.

Brian walks up to Sneasel and smiles. "Sneasel, I want to catch you. I want you to come on a journey with me, to compete in gym battles across the Johto Region, so one day we can enter the Johto League."

Sneasel listened to what Brian had to say. It folds its arms. "Sneasel."

"I know that if we work together, we can be a pretty great team."

Sneasel began to think about what Brian was saying to it. Sneasel grabs its chin and rubs it.

Pikachu wanted to save the day. "Chu." The electric type pokemon jumps into the air and its body becomes surrounded in electricity. The electricity shocks everyone, causing an exploding. "Pikachu."

The electricity disappears and Totodile, Brian, Chikorita and Sneasel blast off on one side. Alissa and Hoothoot's pokeball blast of on another side and Jenna, the egg and Hoothoot blast on another side.

* * *

Jenna grabs the egg, as she and Pikachu scream in terror. Jenna and Pikachu land on the ground. The two both get it.

"This is all your fault." Jenna said.

Pikachu shrugs its shoulders, it didn't care at all. "Pikachu." All Pikachu cared about was protecting Alissa.

"We should go find them." Jenna said.

"Pikachu." He agreed.

* * *

Alissa falls onto the ground along with the pokeball. The pokeball opens up and Hoothoot comes out of it. The pokeball closes on it's on.

"Hoothoot." The bird type pokemon chirped.

Alissa gets up, and she looks around. "Hoothoot, do you mind flying to up in the air to try to look for everyone?" Alissa asked.

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot replied with yes.

Hoothoot flies into the air and Alissa follows it.

Totodile, Chikorita, Sneasel and Brian all fall onto the grass. They all get up and look around, and Brian notices that they've all been separated. "We need to go and find Alissa, and Jenna." Brian said.

"Chika." Chikorita said, agreeing with Brian.

Totodile was depressed that it had been rejected by Sneasel, but it didn't want to give up. Totodile looks at an apple tree. It wants to give one to Sneasel, as a gift.

Totodile walks over towards the apple tree and opens up its mouth. Totodile releases a stream of water that hits the tree, and an apple falls off. "Dile." It rejoiced in happiness.

A swarm of Ninjask come out of the tree.

Brian, Chikorita and Sneasel all scream in terror and they run away.

"Maybe Chikorita was right Totodile. Your behavior is out of control."

"Totodile." The water type apologized.

The group continues running, until they see that they are towards the edge of a cliff. They turn around and begin to back up.

Sneasel backs up and ends up falling off the cliff. "Sneasel!"

"Sneasel!" Brian said. Brian turns around and jumps off the cliff. He wraps his arms around the ice type Pokémon.

"Chikorita." The grass type Pokémon said. Chikorita opens up its mouth and a green ball appears in front of it. The ball flies over towards the swarm of Pokémon and hits them. It creates a cloud of smoke.

"Jask!" The bug types buzzed. The bug types fly away.

Chikorita turns around and release two vines from its collar. "Chikorita." The grass type Pokémon said.

The vines wrap around the Brian and the ice type Pokémon.

"Huh?" Brian asked.

"Rita!" Chikorita pulls up Brian and Sneasel.

Brian and Sneasel climb up. Brian lets go of Sneasel and the vines come off of them.

"Toto?" Totodile asked. It was wondering if Brian was okay.

"I'm fine Totodile." Brian thanked. "And thank you Chikorita."

"Chikorita."

Alissa, and Hoothoot and Jenna who was holding the egg and Pikahu run up to the group.

"Rita." Chikorita said, happy to see its trainer. The grass type fun to Chikorita and jumps into the air. Jenna grabs Chikorita.

"I'm missed you."

"Rita."

"Now the gang is back together." Brian said.

* * *

Brian, Alissa and Jenna where on the right side of the ride while Sneasel was on the left. The sun was shinning brightly.

Brian looked at Sneasel. He really wanted to catch it and have it come along with him on his journey.

Sneasel was actually happy that Brian saved it. Sneasel wanted to come along with Brian and his friends on his journey Throught Johto.

"Sneasel." The ice type said thanking Brian.

"You're welcome."

"Sneasel, I think that me and you would make a great team." Brian said. "I want you to come with me, but it's up to you if you want to."

Sneasel walks up to Brian and puts his hands in Brian's pocket. Brians pocket. Sneasel grabs a Pokeball and taps the center of it. Sneasel throws if into the air and the ball falls down and hits it.

The ball opens up and a red light surrounds the ice types body. Sneasel goes into the Pokeball and the ball closes. The ball falls onto the ground. The ball shakes once and stops. Five stars appear and then dissapear.

Brian picks up the Pokeball, and smiles. "I caught me a Sneasel."

"Congratulations Brian." Alissa said.

"Thanks Alissa." Brian points the Pokeball towards the ground. "Sneasel, I choose you." The ball opens up and Sneasel is released.

"Welcome to the family." Brian balls up fist.

"Sense." Sneasel said. Sneasel balls up its fist two and the two fist bump eachother.

* * *

Alissa, Brian and Jenna countiue walking and stop as they reach the edge of a cliff. They look and see the outskirts of Violet City.

"There it is Violet City." Jenna said.

"And I'm going to win my first gym badge." Brian said.


	4. Chaos at The Spout Tower!

**Chapter 4: Chaos at The Sprout Tower!**

 **Last time on Pokémon Quest II: A Heart of Gold, A Sneasel stole Trent's egg that Alissa was taking care of. Brian however wanted to catch the Sneasel and Totodile fell in love with it. After rescuing the sassy Sneasel. Sneasel wanted to come along with Brian and Brian caught it. The trio has now arrived at Violet City, but what will happen as they reach the city?**

* * *

Falkner sniffs. He smelt something. It was like it was something burning. "Do you guys smell that man?" Falkner asked.

Alissa, Jenna, Brian, and their Pokemon all sniff and smell the burning smell that Brian smelt.

"It smells like something burning." Alissa noticed.

Falkner turns his head and sees smoke coming out of the Sprout Tower. "The Sprout Tower is on fire, man."

* * *

"Pidgeotto, Murkrow, I choose you!" Falkner said. Falkner throws his pokeballs and the two flying type pokemon come out of the balls.

"Murkrow, murk." The dark type chirped.

"Pidgeotto."

"Murkrow, Pidgeotto I need the two of you to blow away the smoke."

The two pokemon nodded with agreement, giving their trainer a yes. The two pokemon fly towards the burning tower.

"Totodile, use Water Gun."

"Dile." The water type pokemon runs over towards the burning tower. Totodile opens up its mouth and lets out a stream of water, which hits the burning tower.

Murkrow and Pidgeotto blow away the smoke with their wings.

* * *

Falkner looks inside realizing that there may be pokemon inside of the tower. "There might be Bellsprout in the tower and I have to go save them." Falkner said.

Falkner runs inside of the tower.

Falkner walks up the stairs and sees a group of five Bellsprout inside of the tower.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said.

The five Bellsprout where all shaking nervously, as they were all scared of the fire that had just happened.

"Come here Bellsprout, I'm here to save you, man." Falkner said.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said.

Falkner grabs all of the Bellsprout.

Falkner, carrying the five Bellsprout walks out of the tower. He puts the Bellsprout down on the ground.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said.

* * *

The trio walks on the sidewalks of Violet City. The skies are here clear of clouds and it was really hot outside. The three teenagers we're very hungry, as they continued walking. But all Brian cared about was his gym battle. He wanted to hurry up and get to the gym so he can have his gym battle.

"I'm-I'm hungry." Jenna said.

Brian turns around and looks at Jenna. "Don't worry Alissa, we can eat after out gym battle."

"How are we going to do that when the three of us don't have any money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm feeling a total déjà vu right now." Alissa said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked.

"This exact same thing happened with me, Oyster and Mario as we were in Kanto." Alissa said.

"Silly, Jenna; you don't know anything do you? Why don't the three of us just look around for something to eat...?" Jenna explained.

"No, my gym battle is way more important than food." Brian said.

"Gym, gym, gym, is that all you talk about?" Jenna asked.

"No…It's just that I'm really anxious to have my very first gym battle."

Brian, Jenna, and Alissa walk down the busy streets of Violet City. The streets where busy. As the trio continued to walk, all they saw where Bellsprout. There where posters of Bellsprout everywhere, Bellsprout shaped food that people where eating and more.

Today in Violet City was the Bellsprout Festival, which is quite a popular festival in Violet City. However, the trio had no idea what was going on and they were all confused as to what it was.

"What's up with all the Bellsprout stuff going on?" Brian asked.

"If I knew; I would tell you." Jenna said.

"Jenna quit getting smart with me!"

"I can say whatever I want, freedom of speech. Maybe, Brian, you should be so air headed."

"Today is the Bellsprout Festival, man." A guy said. He had blue colored hair and wearing a sky blue shirt.

"The Bellsprout Festival?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, man. The Bellsprout Festival. Once a year, here in Violet City we celebrate a festival dedicated towards Bellsprout because of the Sprout Tower."

Brian didn't care about this at all. All he cared about was his gym battle. "Excuse me sir, this is nice and all but I don't care. All I care about is my gym battle."

"Brian." Jenna said. She was angry that her friend was acting so disrespectful towards the man.

"What is it now?" Brian asked.

"You-you-you-you-you-you're being rude." Alissa stuttered. She was still shy, but she has gotten better towards talking to people.

The man laughs.

"What's so funny?" Brian asked, as he found the laughing to be weird.

"My name is Falkner and I'm the Violet City Gym Leader." The man revealed.

Brian, Alissa, Pikachu and Jenna are all shocked to hear this news.

"Hello, Falkner, I'm Jenna."

"My name is Alissa-Alissa."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Falkner smiled.

"My name is Brian Jones from Blackthorn City and I would like to have a gym battle with you." Brian announced.

"He's in a rush." Jenna said.

"I'm afraid not, man. The gym is closed for today because of the festival."

Brian was sad that he couldn't have a gym battle.

"Why don't you guys just enjoy the carnival for the time being and we can have our gym battle tomorrow." The gym leader with blue hair suggested.

Alissa, Jenna and Brian all smile along with Pikachu.

"That's a great idea. We've been traveling for a long time, it's about time we go and have some fun." Jenna said. Jenna grabs Chikorita and Hoothoot's pokeballs so they can come out and have some fun.

"Chikorita, Hoothoot, showtime." Jenna said. Both of the capsules open up and the two pokemon are released.

"Rita!" Chikorita said.

"Hoothoot." The bird type pokemon chirped.

Falkner's eyes turn into hearts, as he looked at Hoothoot. Falkner loved flying type pokemon. He loved them so much that he became a flying type gym leader, just like his dad, who was the ex-Violet City gym leader.

"Eee! Man!" Falkner said. Falkner grabs Hoothoot and hugs it.

"You're Hoothoot has been properly raised."

Hoothoot didn't like the hugging. Its beak turns white and it pecks Falkner. "Hoothoot."

Jenna, Brian, Alissa and their pokemon where all weirded out by the gym leaders behavior.

Falkner likes the pecking and hugs the flying type pokemon even more. "As a flying type pokemon trainer and gym leader, I know when I see a good flying type pokemon and this is a nicely raised flying type, man."

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot flies out of Falkner's arms.

"That grace! You're Hoothoot is simply amazing!" Falkner said.

"Thank you." Jenna replied.

Brian liked the idea too. "That's a great idea." The boy grabbed both of his Pokémon's pokeballs. "Sneasel, Totodile, come on out."

The balls opened up and both pokemon are released.

"Sneasel."

"Toto-toto-dile."

Pikachu jumps off of Alissa's shoulders and stands by the groups Pokemon.

"Alright everyone, let's all have fun!" Brian said.

"Chikorita!"

"Sneasel!"

"Toto-toto!"

"Pikachu!"

"Hoothoot!"

* * *

The group walks down the street all eating cotton candy, with cotton candy in their hands.

Totodile eats all of his cotton candy and cries. "Dile, DILE."

* * *

The group all rides on a rollercoaster.

* * *

The group all sits down and eats Bellsprout shaped cookies.

* * *

The group gathers together and take a photo.

* * *

The group walks down the streets of Violet City.

"Today has been really fun." Jenna said.

"It's so fun." Brian said.

"We needed this, after traveling for so long." Jenna said.

Falkner stops walking. Falkner sniffs. He smelt something. It was like it was something burning. "Do you guys smell that man?" Falkner asked.

Alissa, Jenna, Brian, and their Pokemon all sniff and smell the burning smell that Brian smelt.

"It smells like something burning." Alissa noticed.

Falkner turns his head and sees smoke coming out of the Sprout Tower. "The Sprout Tower is on fire, man."

"Oh no, we have to go do something about it." Jenna said.

"Come on." Brian said.

The group runs.

* * *

The group continues to run. As they keep running they see the Sprout Tower. Smoke and fire was coming out of the Sprout Tower. And the group knew that they had to do something.

"Pidgeotto, Murkrow, I choose you!" Falkner said. Falkner throws his pokeballs and the two flying type pokemon come out of the balls.

"Murkrow, murk." The dark type chirped.

"Pidgeotto."

"Murkrow, Pidgeotto I need the two of you to blow away the smoke."

The two pokemon nodded with agreement, giving their trainer a yes. The two pokemon fly towards the burning tower.

"Totodile, use Water Gun."

"Dile." The water type pokemon runs over towards the burning tower. Totodile opens up its mouth and lets out a stream of water, which hits the burning tower.

Murkrow and Pidgeotto blow away the smoke with their wings.

The smoke clears up.

Falkner looks inside realizing that there may be pokemon inside of the tower. "There might be Bellsprout in the tower and I have to go save them." Falkner said.

Falkner runs inside of the tower.

Falkner walks up the stairs and sees a group of five Bellsprout inside of the tower.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said.

The five Bellsprout where all shaking nervously, as they were all scared of the fire that had just happened.

"Come here Bellsprout, I'm here to save you, man." Falkner said.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said.

Falkner grabs all of the Bellsprout.

Falkner, carrying the five Bellsprout walks out of the tower. He puts the Bellsprout down on the ground.

"Bell, Bellsprout, Bell." One of the Bellsprout said, thanking Falkner for saving them.

"You're welcome." Falkner said.

"Wow he is so amazing." Jenna said.

"Why don't you all meet me at the Violet City Gym, while I go to the Pokemon Center to help?"

"Alright." The three trainers said.

"I still want to know who caused the fire, but it was probably a fire type. " Falkner guessed.

* * *

Jenna, Brian, Alissa and her Pikachu who was on her shoulder, continued to walk along the dirt path road in Violet City. The sun was shining and the flocks of Pidgey were flying above the trio. The area was surrounded by buildings. They stop as they finally reach the gym.

"Can you he hurry up?" Alissa asked. "My legs are tired"

"Are you guys tired, how about you Pikachu?" Jenna asked.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He was tired too.

"It's a bit pointless asking Pikachu." Brian pointed out "He will agree with everything you say anyway."

"Right Pikachu?" Alissa mockingly asked. Pikachu jumped off of her shoulder and yellow sparks surround Pikachu's body and shocks Jenna and Brian, causing them to go down on the ground.

"I-it had to be said." Brian stuttered from the shock and slowly began to stand up.

Brian was about to get up herself when a flash of light came from his pocket and Totodile came out. He saw Totodile and it smiled. "Dile." The Pokemon said as he jumped up and down.

"Not today, no, nope." Brian said. He was tired of Totodile's behavior. He grabs his Pokémon's pokeball and the pokemon is called back into his pokeball.

A Pidgeotto was in the sky the spinning around. The group looks up in the air noticing it. They all looked down again and saw Falkner.

"It's Falkner." Jenna said, amazed to see her friend.

Falkner runs up to them and stares at Brian. "Are you ready for this gym battle?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

The two glare at each-other.


	5. Combat at the Violet Gym!

**Chapter 5: Combat at the Violet Gym!**

 **Last Time on Pokemon: Quest II – A Heart of Gold. The trio arrive in Violet City, where they learned that the Bellsprout Tower was being taken place. The trio then met Falkner, the Violet City Gym. Brian was ready to have a battle again Falkner, but Falkner. The trio then decided that they should have so fun, so they played games at the festival. However things came to a close when the Sprout Tower caught on fire. Causing Brian and Falkner to save the day. Now Brian and Falkner are both ready to have their gym battle. Who will win? And will win loose? Found out on this exciting chapter of Pokemon Quest.**

Falkner and Brian both stand on opposing sides of the battlefield which was inside a stadium. The battlefield was sandy was outlined by white tap that made a rectangle. In the middle of the field was an outline that was shaped like a pokemon. Standing in between the lines was the referee. He had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a white robe.

Jenna, Alissa's Pikachu and Alissa were both sitting down on bleachers in the stadium. They were ready to cheer Brian on.

"Come on Brian, you can do it!" Jenna said.

"We-we-we-we-we-we believe in you." The shy girl with blonde hair cheered.

"Pikachu." Pikachu encouraged.

"Thanks guys."

"Wow man, you have great friends, who seems to always be there for you, man." Falkner said. "That's one thing I like to see in a Pokemon trainer."

"Thank you." Brian said.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle. When both Pokemon is out, the winner will be declared." The referee declared.

Jenna gets up and smiles. "GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BATTLE!" Jenna screamed.

"Quit-quit-quit-quit doing that." Alissa said.

"No."

"But the readers may dislike it?"

"What readers, Alissa?" Jenna asked.

Brian was a little bit nervous as he had never participated in a double battle before, but he wasn't going to let that get in his way. "I've never had a double battle before, but there's always a first to everythin." Brian revealed.

Jenna didn't think that Brian was going to do well, after learning that he's never been in a double battle before. "Brian may be in danger." Jenna said.

"Don't worry, Jenna, Brian's got this." Alissa said.

Brian grabs both of his Pokémon's pokeballs and taps the center of them to make them bigger. "Sneasel, Totodile, battle time." Brian called out. He throws the pokeballs up into the air and the two balls open up, releasing a white light, that lands on the ground, as the two balls fall and Brian grabs them, and puts them in his pocket.

The white light dissolve and Totodile and Sneasel are both released fully out of their pokeballs. Both were eager to battle, and where in battle mode.

"Totodile."

"Sneasel."

"Bellsprout, Pidgeotto, come on out." Falkner called. He throws two pokeballs and both the flying type and grass type are released.

"Sprout."

"Pidgeotto."

Everyone in the room stares at Bellsprout. They were all shocked and that includes the referee at Bellsprout being called out.

"He has a Bellsprout." Alissa said.

"No chiz, Sherlock."

"There's no need to get smart Jenna." Alissa said.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu generates electricity and his cheeks start to spark. He wanted to do something about Jenna being rude to his trainer.

"Pikachu, I'm fine, no need to do always protect me." Alissa said.

Pikachu's sparks disappear as it resonates what its trainer said.

"Are you a flying type trainer?" Brian said.

"I am."

"So then why do you have a Bellsprout?" Brian asked.

"I caught one of those Bellsprout that where in the fire, who I saved." Falkner explained.

"It all happened at the Pokemon center."

 _Falkner walks out of the Pokemon center. He was happy that he saved the Bellsprout's who were in the fire. But there was one thing bugging him, and that was who caused the fire._

 _He looked up at the sun, which was shining so bright. '_

" _Sprout, Bellsprout, sprout." A Bellsprout said. Bellsprout followed Falkner, because it wanted to come along with it._

 _Falkner turns around. "Bellsprout what are you doing here, man?"_

" _Bellsprout. Bellsprout, sprout." The pokemon explained, what it wanted._

" _So you want to come along with me huh?"_

 _Bellsprout shakes its head yes._

" _Alright." Falkner said. Falkner grabs a pokeball and throws it at Bellsprout. The ball opens up and Bellsprout is absorbed by a red light that goes into the pokeball._

 _The ball closes and falls onto the ground. It shakes. It shakes again. It shakes once again. The ball stops and five stars surround the ball._

 _He successively caught the grass type Pokemon._

 _Falkner smiles. Falkner runs over towards the pokeball and grabs it. "I caught a Bellsprout man!"_

"And that is how I caught Bellsprout." Falkner said.

"Sprout, sprout."

"We've trainer real hard, and we won't go easy on you." Falkner said.

"I don't want you too."

"Battle begin." The referee said.

Brian stares at Totodile. He thought of a strategy in which he can distract Falkner by attacking Bellsprout first. So that way, Falkner would be distracted and he can have Sneasel use an attack on Pidgeotto. "Totodile, use Scratch on Bellsprout."

"Dile, dile." Totodile's dashes towards the grass type Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto protect Bellsprout and deflect it by using Wing Attack."

"Oh, no, Brian's in danger." Alissa worried.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Told you, he wouldn't do so well." Jenna bragged.

"Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto chirped. It flaps its wings, and soars into the air. Pidgeotto's wings turn white as it flies over towards the Totodile.

"Totodile." The water type said.

"Otto." The bird pokemon chirped. Pidgeotto gets in-front of Bellsprout and puts its wings in-front of its face. "Pidgeotto." The bird growled.

Totodile leaps into the air and scratches Pidgeotto's wings. "Totodile."

"Otto." Pidgeotto slaps the water type pokemon in the face with its right wing. The scratch attack rarely did anything to the evolved flying type pokemon.

"Toto-toto-dile." Totodile slides on the dirt by its back.

"Now, Sneasel use Dark Pulse."

"Sneasel." Sneasel jumps into the air and opens up its mouth. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth. "Sneasel, snese." The ball leaves Sneasel's mouth and levitates towards Falkner's pokemon.

Falkner grinned. He knew exactly what Brian was trying to do, and wasn't going to let any of that happened. "Bellsprout, jump on Pidgeotto's back."

"Bell, bell." Deciding to do what its trainer wanted it to do. The grass type pokemon jumps on the bird types Pokémon's back.

"Bell, Bellsprout."

"Pidgeotto." Pidgeotto flies in the air.

As the ball levitates towards the duo, Pidgeotto does an aerial swirl, causing them to dodge the attack.

"Now Pidgeotto use Sky Attack and Bellsprout use Razor Leaf."

"Bellsprout, bell, Bellsprout." Bellsprout swings its right leaf and five sharp leaf come out it, spinning as if it's a razor. "Sprout!"

"Otto." Pidgeotto's body becomes surrounded in a white light. Bellsprout's leafs circle around Pidgeotto's body.

The collision of the attacks where powerful, and Sneasel, and Totodile both knew that. They didn't know what to do and the two of them just stand them, frozen stiff.

"Otto."

"Sprout."

Pidgeotto tackles both Sneasel and Totodile, causing the two to fly back. The two fall onto the ground, and major damage was done to the both of them.

"Brian should've came up with a solution to Pidgeotto's attack." Jenna analyzed.

"What do you mean?" Alissa asked.

"If I where Brian. I would've had Sneasel use Ice Beam, so that way it could've froze the attack."

Falkner laughs. "Look man, I knew that you were going to do that man, with Totodile distracted them."

Brian balls up his fist. He knew that the battle was too intense and that Falkner was very smart. He knew he had to do something fast.

"Sneasel, Totodile, get on up."

"Dile." Totodile gets up and so does Sneasel.

"Snese, Sneasel, snese."

"Pidgeotto, use Peck; and Bellsprout use Vine Whip."

Pidgeotto's beak glows white. Pidgeotto flies towards the duo. "Pidgeotto."

Bellsprout lets out to vines and swings them towards its opponent. "Bell."

"Brian needs to do something quick." Alissa panicked.

"Sneasel grab Pidgeotto's beak. Totodile, grab Bellsprout's vines." Brian ordered.

"Dile." The water type grabs the grass type's vines. Totodile swings Bellsprout around.

"Sneasel." Sneasel runs up and jumps into the air and grabs the flying type Pokémon's beak.

Sneasel swings Pidgeotto around.

"Now throw them."

Sneasel throws Pidgeotto and Totodile throws Bellsprout. Both of Falkner's Pokemon fall on the ground.

"Totodile, use Water Gun, and Sneasel use Dark Pulse."

Totodile releases a stream of water that flies over towards Falkner's pokemon. "Totodile."

Sneasel jumps into the air and opens up its mouth. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth. "Sneasel, snese." The ball leaves Sneasel's mouth and levitates towards Falkner's pokemon.

Both of the hit Falkner's Pokemon, causing an explosion.

Falkner laughs.

"Brian, did it!" Alissa cheered.

"He may actually win this." The surprised girl said.

The white smoke cloud disappears and both of Falkner's Pokemon are missing.

"Sneasel?" The ice type pokemon wondered as it looked left and right to find where the missing Pokemon where.

"Dile." Totodile was curious to as to where the two pokemon went.

"Huh?" Brian asked.

Brian looks up into the air and sees Pidgeotto flying in the sky with Bellsprout on its back.

"Pideotto!" The flying type Pokemon said, as it flapped its wings.

"Bellsprout."

"You see Brian, I'm always two steps ahead of you, man. Everything you're doing man, is something that someone has already done before." Falkner said. "Get better ideas."

Brian bites his tongue.

"Poor Brian."

"Come on Brian, you can do this." Jenna cheered.

"Oh, so now you're team Brian?" Alissa asked.

"I was always team Brian. I was just giving my friend a hard time." The dark haired girl shrugged.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack."

Pidgeotto's wings turn white, as it flies towards the duo.

Brian looks at Bellsprout and realizes something. That Bellsprout is constantly being protected by Pidgeotto; by riding on its back. He thought of something new he could do.

"Hey, Totodile do what you do best." Brian ordered.

"Dile." Totodile dances by jumping up and down. The flying type pokemon flies towards the group and gets closer. Totodile does a backflip and lands on Pidgeotto's back.

"Bellsprout!" It said. It began to shake with nervousness.

"Wow, that's really smart of Brian." Jenna acknowledged.

Falkner was impressed by what the boy did.

"Totodile, use Water Gun." Brian ordered.

"Totodile!" The water type said. The water type lets out a steam of water that hits Bellsprout.

Bellsprout falls of Pidgeotto's back and lands onto the ground. "Bell, sprout, bell."

Totodile flips off of Pidgeotto's back.

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch."

Sneasel's fist turns light blue and leaps into the air and Punches Pidgeotto.

"Now finish it with Dark Pulse and Water Pulse." Brian ordered.

"Sneasel."

"Totodile."

Both Sneasel and Totodile jump into the air and open up their mouths. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth, and a ball of water forms in-front of the water type's mouth.

"Sneasel, snese."

"Totodile, toto-dile."

The balls leaves both of their mouths and levitates towards Falkner's pokemon. The two balls hit Falkner's pokemon and causes them to fly back Infront of Falkner.

Their eyes turn into xs. Meaning that the both of them were unable to battle.

"Pidgeotto and Bellsprout are unable to battle. Victory goes to Brian and his Totodile and Sneasel." The referee said.

"Brian won!" Alissa cheers.

"He did it, he did it!" Jenna said.

"Pika, pikachu!"

"Yes, I did it!" Brian cheered.

Totodile dances. "Dile, dile."

Sneasel shrugs. It knew it was going to win. "Sneasel, sense."

Falkner points his pokeballs towards his pokemon. "You two did a great job, now return." The two pokemon are recalled.

* * *

Falkner, the referee, Brian, Alissa (with her Pikachu on her right shoulder), Brian's Pokemon and Jenna where all outside as the sun sets.

Falkner was holding a box in his hand with his gym badge in it. "Brian, for winning this badge. I reward you with the Zephyr Badge."

Brian grabs the badge. "I got the Zephyr Badge!"

"Sneasel!"

"Totodile!"

Brian puts the badge in his pocket. "Brian, if you're looking for another gym there is a Gym in Azela Town, man."

"Well then, Azela Town, here we come."


	6. Dazed & Confused!

**Chapter 6: Dazed & Confused! **

**Last Time on Pokemon: Quest II – A Heart of Gold. Brian and Falkner began their gym battle. However, there was a twist – it was a double battle. Both Totodile and Sneasel battled against Falkner's Pidgey and Bellsprout (who was one of the few Bellsprout that where in the fire at the Sprout Tower). The battle was heated up as both Falkner and Brian had great combinations to try to out beat eachother, but it was Brian, who was victorious and won the Zephyr Badge. Now on their way to Azalea Town for Brian's next gym badge, what type of trouble will the run into? Found out in this exciting chapter of Pokemon Quest II: A Heart of Gold.**

* * *

Brian, Jenna, and Alissa were walking down the road on their way to their next destination which is Azalea Town for Brian's next gym badge. The trio once again in a forest area like always you.

In Jenna's hand she was holding the town map and staring at it trying to see if there was a Pokemon Center nearby. However, she found something else. "Where almost close to the Ruins of Alph."

"I heard so many wonderful things about the Ruins of Alph from Lance." Brian revealed.

Jenna was shocked when she heard about Lance. "Are you talking about the Lance? The Johto's regions champion?"

"Yes him."

"How do you know him?"

"He kind of trained me." Brian revealed to Jenna.

An A letter Unown pops out of a bush as it was levitating.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Brian asked.

"That's an Unown." Alissa said. Alissa grabs her Kalos Region Pokedex and the Pokedex scans the Psychic type Pokémon. The Pokedex shows a Picture of Unown in the process.

"Unown is known as the Symbol Pokémon. They're usually found in the Ruins of Alph in the Johto Region. A mystery that clouds this Pokemon is rather or not it came first or the writing that surrounds the ruins." The Pokedex recited.

She puts her pokedex in her pocket, after the pokedex was done telling her what she needed to hear. "Those Unown look like mysterious pokemon to me."

A red flash appears and suddenly disappears.

The trio of friends begin to panic and freak out. They're scared, as they did not know what that flash meant. Unown soars away, into a bush. "Unown." The pokemon said.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"How should I know?" Brian replied.

"Maybe-maybe-maybe-maybe, it was just lightning." Alissa assumed. The little girl was shaking like crazy. She was more scared compared to her other friends.

Alissa's Pikachu shrugs its shoulders. He wasn't scared at all. "Pikachu, pika."

"You're not scared Pikachu?"

"Pikachu." He replied, shaking his head no.

"We should keep going." Jenna suggested.

"Maybe, you're right." Brian said, but he was a little unsure if that was the correct answer.

The trio continues walking.

* * *

After walking for countless minutes, the group of friends finally arrived at the ruins of Alph. The ruins was surrounded by rocks; and bricks and two small temples. Some of the bricks had writing on it that looked exactly like the Unown.

"This place looks so creepy." Alissa said. "I feel a little bit uncomfortable here."

"Quit being a wuss, Alissa. There's nothing wrong with these ruins." Jenna said. She looked around. The girl was scared just like Alissa, but she didn't want to admit that she scared. "Why don't we bring out our Pokemon, so they can see the ruins?" Jenna asked. Deep down, Jenna wanted them to bring out their pokemon so they can protect them.

"That's a great idea." Brian said. He also wanted the pokemon out so they can protect him too.

Jenna grabs Hoothoot and Chikorita's Pokeballs; and tosses them into the air. "Showtime." She called.

Brian grabs his pokeballs too, and throws them into the air. "Sneasel, Totodile, come on out."

Pikachu climbs off of his trainers shoulders and walks over towards where his friends where going to come out.

Both Brian and Jenna's Pokeballs open up and releases a white light. Totodile, Sneasel, Chikorita and Hoothoot are released respectively; however things were different.

They weren't pokemon…..anymore…

They were humans.

Hoothoot was Caucasian and 5'6" tall and had brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Hoothoot was very skinny and was wearing a long brown shirt and brown pants with brown dress shoes. Hoothoot also wore big circular glasses.

Chikorita was 5"3" and had long green hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lime colored dress and wearing a green beaded bracelet on her right arm and wearing green flip flops.

Sneasel was wearing a navy blue blank t-shirt and had salmon colored hair and eyes.

Totodile had blue hair and blue eyes. It was wearing a light blue short sleeved with blue shorts and blue boots.

Brian, Alissa and Jenna scream in shock. They where stunned to see that their pokemon where humans, but before the trio could say anything their bodies turn white.

Jenna morphs into a Roselia, Alissa morphs into a Trubbish; and Brian morphs into a Muk.

Jenna, the Roselia looks down and freaks out. "Roselia, Roselia, Roselia." She said. Wondering what was going on However she wasn't speaking human anymore and was speaking a different language.

"Trubbish." Alissa cried. She was grossed out that she became a Trubbish.

"Muk, muk, muk." Brian said. Brian runs around in circles.

"Oh, no; our trainers turned into Pokemon!" Totodile panicked.

"No, Totodile, they turned into pieces of candy." The sarcastic and sassy Sneasel said as it shrugged its shoulders.

"They did?" Totodile asked. Totodile's eyes turn into hearts. "So it would be safe if we took a piece and ate them?"

Hoothoot facepalms. "Oh my Arcesus…" He couldn't believe that Totodile was this stupid.

Chikorita places her hand on Totodile's left shoulder. "Totodile, no their not pieces of candy…"

"Are you telling the truth, Miss Chikorita?" Totodile asked. The human who was once a pokemon eyes begin getting teary eyed.

"Yes, I'm telling the truth."

"Totodile begins to cry. Tears come out of its eyes as if it was two rivers flowing. "Why would Sneasel lie like that?"

"You shouldn't be so dang gullible." Sneasel admitted.

"I'm not gullible…."

"You can't even pronounce the word right."

"Leave him alone." Chikorita said. She tried to summon her whips, but she looked at her neck and saw that she no longer had the collar their anymore.

"We really are hu8mans…" Chikorita said.

Pikachu's body glows white and it morphs into a human. Pikachu had a Mohawk with yellow hair on top. It was wearing a yellow leather jacket and yellow pants with a white belt and thunderbolt in the middle. Pikachu was wearing a red t-shirt and wearing two different colors of shoes, one red and the other yellow. Around Pikachu's neck was some very big headphones, with music coming out of them, it was techno music. Pikachu was shorter then all of them, and he had on a bow tie in the center of his shirt.

"Whatzz up!" Pikachu said. Pikachu looks at Hoothoot and raises up its arms. "Give me five!"

Hoothoot turns its head sideways. "I don't have time for your foolish games, because I am wise, and so I no longer need to say."

"Whatever bro." Pikachu said rolling its eyes. Pikachu looks at Roselia, Muk and Trubbish. He laughs. "Ha-ah, Alissa, Brian and Jenna turned into Pokemon. This is so hilarious."

"That is not funny, there is obviously something wrong here." Chikorita said.

"Miss Chikorita, will we be able to save out trainers?" Totodile asked.

"Yes, Totodile, we will be able to…" Chikorita said. "

"You will be able to save the day, by looking at what's so cray." Hoothoot spouted out.

"What does that even mean?" Chikorita asked.

"Obviously it's some kind of riddle." Sneasel shrugged.

"Obviously it's some kind of riddle." Pikachu mocked.

"I'm too classy to play childish games with a child." Sneasel said as it walked off.

"Where are you going?" "It takes two to put it together that this crazy stuff that's happening has to do with the ruins of Alph."

"Oh that makes sense." She turns around and grabs Roselia. "Listen Jenna we're going to save you. Well half of us. Me, Hoothoot and Sneasel are the only ones with common sense and the other two need serious help."

"Roselia, Roselia." Jenna thanked.

"I wish I could understand what you were saying, but I can't." Chikorita said. "Now I know how they feel."

Hoothoot grabs Trubbish, and they all run off leaving Brian behind.

"Muk, muk, muk!" Brian said. Yelling for them to come and get him. Muk slithers towards them, but he moves slowly.

The group (minus Brian) all stand infront of a temple.

"I'm sure that if we dig deep enough then somewhere in here will solve the answer to our problems." Chikroita said.

"Maybe the Unown did this?" Pikachu assumed.

"Unown? What Unown?" Chikorita asked.

"There was this one Unown that passed by us, then while it was passing by a red flash appeared. Maybe, that has something to do with that."

Chikorita's face turns red. "YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING US THIS!" She yelled.

Pikachu sweat drops. "I'm sorry, but no one asked earlier, so how was I supposed to know?"

Chikorita's face turns back to normal. "Everyone lets go into this temple!"

As Chikorita and Pikachu looked around, they saw that Hoothoot and the rest of the group where already walking i9nside the cave.

Pikachu and Chikorita sweatdrop.

"How dare you go inside the cave without me, and leave me here with this buffoon."

"I'm not a buffoon. You just hate me because I'm beautiful."

"While you tow where flirting we decided to go already." Sneasel said.

Pikachu and Chikorita both blush.

"I already have a girlfriend, her name is Meowstic!"

"Oh yeah, and where is she?" Sneasel asked.

Pikachu begins sweating. "She's at Tower D'lissa." Pikachu replied. "Now let's stop talking about my love life and worry about the problem we have." Pikachu runs towards the group.

"Wait up!" Chikroita said. She runs up towards her friends.

Brian was slowly slithering towards the group. He was very much behind them. "Muk, muk, muk." Brian said, telling them to wait up for him.

* * *

The group walks down the aisle inside the cave. It was pretty dark and they couldn't see at all.

Pikachu begins shaking. Pikachu hated the dark. Pikachu climb on top of Hoothoot, hoping that Hoothoot would protect it.

"Pikachu what are you doing?" Hoothoot asked.

"I'm like pretty afraid of the dark bro-gramps." Pikachu revealed.

"You talk a lot of big game but deep down you're a wimp." Sneasel said.

"Why do you always say something sassy, sometimes you need to learn to mind your own business?" Pikachu shouted.

"That saying make no sense. If you're talking infront of a large group of people, they have to right to butt in on the conversation," Sneasel shrugged. "and besides it's you who are being noisy."

Pikachu bites its tongue and anger and growls.

Totodile's eyes turn into hearts. "I love Sneasel so much!" Totodile said.

"Hey, Jenna, do you mind using flash, to light up this tunnel?" Chikorita asked.

"Roselia." Roselia agreed. Roselia's body lights up yellow and the tunnel becomes lighter, getting rid of the darkness. Roselia's body turns back to normal.

"Thank you Roselia."

Pikachu was still scared and didn't want to get up off Hoothoot.

"You can get off me now." Hoothoot said.

"Hold, on. Wait a minute." Pikachu said.

* * *

As the group keeps walking, they all step on a tileset with a crack on it. The tileset crumbles and they all fall down and they all scream. The group all manages to fall flat on the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Hoothoot asked.

"Naw, what do you think?"

Muk continues to slither down the aisle, trying to catch up to its friends. "Muk, muk, muk."

The group all gets up.

Chikorita brushes the dirt off of her. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine." Sneasel said.

"I'm not." Pikachu said. "I got my clothes dirty."

Sneasel rolls its eyes. "They're just cloths. They're not important."

Pikachu puts its arms on its sides. "It is two important."

"Where are we anyway?" Hoothoot asked, as it looked around. All Hoothoot saw was writing everywhere; and all of the writing looked like the Unown.

"Trubbish, Trubbish?" Alissa asked.

Totodile backs up and one of the bricks sink in. The ground begins to shake; and everyone gets worried.

Muk slithers into the hole and falls on top of Sneasel. "Muk, muk."

"Get off me." Sneasel said.

Muk slithers off of Sneasel.

"Why is it shaking in here?" Chikorita asked.

All of the many different types of Unown levitate towards the group. The different types of Unknown surrounds Hoothoot, Pikachu, Sneasel, Totodile, Chikorita, Roselia, Trubbish and Muk. The Unown eyes glow red.

"Unown." They all chanted.

"Trubbish, use Gunk shot." Hoothoot ordered.

"Trubbish, trubb." Alissa leaps into the air and throws a purple ball of poison towards the Unown.

"Unown, unown!" The A letter Unown and the B letter Unown becomes surrounded in five balls of yellow. They throw the balls to the Trubbish's attack and hits Trubbish.

The Unown's bodies glow red, and the group all screams.

* * *

Jenna, Brian, Alissa and Pikachu run into a wall, at the Ruins of Alph.

A lady with long brown hair that was tied up with a ponty tail and wearing a brown button up shirt, was angry at the trio for their behavior. "What are you doing?" The lady asked.

"The Unown, are after us!" Jenna said as she scratches her head.

"What are you talking about?" The lady asked.

"The Unown, they were after us and our Pokemon." Brian said.

"I'm going to have to ask the four of you too leave." The lady said, not believing a thing they were saying.

"Please miss, we'll explain everything." Jenna begged. "We just want to see the Ruins of Alph."

The lady smiles. "Alright, I'll give you all a tour of the ruins." She said.

"Yay!" Jenna, Alissa and Brian cheered.

"Wait-wait," Alissa stuttered. "Was all of that a dream or did it really happen?"

Jenna and Brian began thinking. Not knowing what exactly happen.

The A letter Unown peaks from behind a corner and laughs.

* * *

 **Scenes from Upcoming Events**

" **Pokemon Quest II: A Heart of Gold Upcoming Events!" Jenna, Brian and Alissa said.**

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

" **Coming soon, I will have my second gym battle against Bugsy." Brian revealed.**

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

" **The egg will final hatch." Alissa explained.**

Alissa sets the egg on the ground. The egg glows yellow and Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Pikachu, Chikorita and Hoothoot all look at the glowing egg.

" **But what will the egg hatch into?" Alissa asked.**

The egg glows even lighter, and everyone opens up their mouths, in anticipation of the egg.

" **What trouble will we get into this time?" Brian asked.**

Onix screeches.

Brian, Alissa, and Jenna cover their ears because of the screeching Onix.

Alissa, Jenna and Brian fall of the edge of the cliff. Slowpoke jumps down so it can save them.

" **Find out on Pokemon Quest II: A Heart of Gold!" Jenna, Alissa and Brian said.**


	7. Path Towards The Same Destination!

**Chapter 7: Rivals – Path Towards The Same Destination!**

* * *

Brian, Jenna and Alissa walks on the sidewalks of Opera Mauve City. The skies are here clear of clouds and it was really hot outside. The three teenagers we're very hungry, as they continued walking. They were on their way to Azalea Town, which was the destination of Brian's next gym badge.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Yelled a mysterious voice. The trio turned around and looked down the street to see a boy with a white shirt and blue jeans and had spikyish hair, he had a determined look on his face and was pointing to Brian.

"Battle me!" he yelled again not looking away from the other male.

Brian had a confused look on his face.

"Er...Who are you?" he asked, confused as to why this trainer had randomly challenged him out of the blue.

"My name is Zac! And I demand that you battle me!" Brian said.

Brian rolled his eyes, being fairly annoyed by this boy. "Why?" he asked, after a long pause.

"Why else?" Zac replied. "Only a strong trainer is capable of coming to Opera Mauve City and I only battle with strong trainers. So I demand that you battle me! Or are you just to scare you will lose?"

Brian started to take a dislike to Zac. It was his attitude and the constantly grumpy look on his face that he hated above all else.

"If I do battle you, will you leave me alone?" he asked but Zac just gave an evil smirk and sinker.

"Only if you win." His voice sounded fairly evil, then a sudden smirk grew on Brian's face.

"Very well then." he replied. Brian balls up his fist. "Bring it!"

"But...you barely know him." Alissa said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"No, but I know him by the way he acts, looks and talks." Brain said.

Pikachu rolls his eyes at how corny that sounds.

Brian takes a look at Zac, trying to study him. As he looks at him he could tell exactly what type of trainer he is. "These things indicate to me that Zac is one of those trainers who cares only for power and will go out of his way to obtain it, caring little for anything else. Not even the wellbeing of his Pokemon."

"Why should I worry when I have such great power at my disposal?" Zac asked.

"Why? Because your Pokémon are the ones fighting, not you. Your Pokemon are the ones paying the price for any mistakes at your hand." Brian said.

Zac groaned. "Look, don't even bother with your preaching of ethnics. Either way, I will become the Johto League Champion and I will wipe the floor with you here and now."

Brian just smirked. "I would like to see you try."

Brian took one of his pokeballs off his belt and began spinning it on his finger.

"Now, here is how we are going to do things. You want to battle? You are going to get a bottle and whine like a battle because I'm winning this." Brian said.

"You talk good game for such a chump." Zac shrugged.

Brian rolls his eyes. "We will battle by my rules. It will be a 2-on-2 battle. Neither side is allowed to substitute. Clear?"

"How about a three on three?" Zac asked.

"How about a two on three? I only have two pokemon."

Zac laughs. "Wow, you really are a chump."

Jenna, Pikachu and Alissa could sense that Brian actually did mean business from the serious tone in his voice.

"Clear." Brian said.

"Alright then." Zac said.

Brian stopped spinning the ball on his finger and threw it into the air.

"Go! Totodile!"

Zac smirked as he pulled a Pokeballs off his belt.

"Go! Grotle!"

Brian stepped back in awe at the very big Pokemon. He had seen big Pokemon on his travels, but Grotle was huge!

"Grotle! Use Crunch!" Zac ordered. Grotle charges towards Totodile, its two front teeth glow white and insert them into Totodile's skin.

"Brian needs to do something fast." Jenna said.

"If he doesn't do anything, Totodile will be done for." Alissa thought to herself.

Brian immediately decided not to mess around and retaliate quickly. "Okay Totodile, use Water Gun!"

Totodile jumps into the air and begins spinning; tossing Grotle on the ground. Totodile opens its mouth and lets out a stream of water which rushes towards the Grotle.

Zac begins to laugh hysterically.

"Grotle! Use Giga Drain!" Zac ordered.

"Grotle." Grotle said as it gets up off the ground. The Green balls of light then came off Grotle and drifted towards Totodile, and sucks out its energy as Totodile's body becomes surrounded in a green light. The balls of light go back to Grotle, and its body becomes green, restoring its energy.

"Totodile." The water type pokemon said. Totodile collapse to the ground and its eyes become swirly.

Much to their surprise, this was enough to knock Totodile out.

Zac chuckled dryly.

"Well, my Grotle appears to have taken down your Totodile without much difficulty. Almost like you are a mere rookie trainer."

Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I am more than a mere rookie." He growled, he recalls his unconscious Totodile and takes another Pokeballs off his belt.

"Go! Sneasel!" Brian said. Brian throws Sneasel's pokeball and Sneasel is released.

Zac smirked, as he thought that his Grotle would destroy the Sneasel.

"Sneasel! Ice Beam!" Brian ordered.

Sneasel opens up its mouth and shoots a beam of ice and it hits Grotle causing Grotle to be frozen in ice.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Brian ordered.

Sneasel's right arm becomes surrounded in a light blue aroura and punches Grotle, shattering the ice and dealing even more damage to the Grotle.

Grotle falls onto the ground and its eyes become swirly, causing Grotle to be unable to battle. "Grotle." The grass type pokemon said.

"You're weak, Grotle." Zac mumbled.

"But I haven't lost yet!" Zac grabs Grotle's Pokeball from his waist and Grotle's body becomes surrounded in a red aurora.

Zac grabs another Pokeball and taps the center causing it to go to its original size. "Go! Chimchar!" Zac shouted. Zac throws the Pokeball into the air releasing Chimchar in a white light.

Brian just simply shrugged as he knew how to handle this.

"Sneasel! Use Dark Pulse!" Brian ordered.

Sneasel jumps into the air and opens up its mouth. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth. "Sneasel, snese." The ball leaves Sneasel's mouth and levitates towards Zac's pokemon.

The attack hits directly at Chimchar, dealing a huge amount of damage, Chimchar was finding it difficult to fight, the attack was strong and a big disadvantage, Brian was about to call out a command but didn't get to because Zac beat him to it.

"Chimchar use Focus Punch!"

Chimchar's right arm becomes surrounded in a white aurora, Chimchar jumps high into the air and punches Sneasel. Sneasel flies back to the ground. "Chim, char."

"Come on buddy! Use Slash!" Brian yelled, the ice type gets up and its claws turn white, and runs over towards Chimchar.

Sneasel jumps up and dodges Chimchar's attack. "Sneasel."

"Chimchar?" Sneasel scratches Chimchar, causing the fire type to fall onto the ground. Chimchar's body couldn't handle the scratch it was unable to battle, its eyes becoming swirly as a result.

"Yay! Brian's doing great." Jenna cheered.

"It's from all that training that you and Brian have been doing." Alissa stated.

"Cram." Zac mumbled brining the Pokemon back and sending out his last one. "Go Murkrow, use Sucker Punch!"

Murkrow comes out of its Pokeball flapping its wings in the air. "Krow." Murkrow's wings glow purple and flies over towards the ice type pokemon. Murkrow quickly hits Sneasel, sending it into the same tree.

"Use, Dark Pulse!" Brian yelled.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried. Sneasel jumps into the air and opens up its mouth. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth. Murkrow quickly flapped its wings, and does an aerial flip dodging the attack.

"Use, Wing Attack!"

"Krow." Murkrow's wings glow white and quickly attacks the flying type sending it flying. Sneasel hits the ground.

Sneasel took a lot of damage, but the ice type Pokemon wasn't ready to give up yet. "Sneasel." It said.

"You can do it Sneasel, win it for Brian!" Jenna said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied agreeing with Jenna.

"Use, Dark Pulse!" Brian yelled.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel cried. Sneasel jumps into the air and opens up its mouth. A dark ball of purple forms in-front of the ice type Pokémon's mouth.

Murkrow quickly flapped its wings, and does an aerial flip dodging the attack, once again.

"Wing attack!" Zac ordered.

"Krow." Murkrow's wings glow white.

"Sneasel, go on top of Murkrow."

"Sneasel." Brian ordered. Sneasel leaps into the air.

"Murkrow, use Sky Attack."

"Krow." Murkrow's body glows white and charges towards Sneasel and tackles it.

Sneasel flies towards the ground and its eyes turn into xs, declaring that Zac was the winner of this battle.

"I won!" Zac ordered. "Murkrow, you were too slow." Zac said.

"Krow." The flying type pokemon said as it looks down, in sadness of its trainer.

Zac grabs Murkrow's pokeball and Murkrow is returned to its ball.

"You suck." Zac said.

"You did a great job, Sneasel; know return." Brian said as Sneasel was recalled to its Pokeball.

"Next time we battle, I won't lose."

"Please, next time we battle, I will already have one gym badges."

"You have no gym badges?" Brian asked.

"Nope, haha."

"But I have one."

"This proves my theory. Gym badges don't mean anything." Zac shrugged and walked away.

Brian turns around and grins at Zac as he walks away.

* * *

 **Scenes from Upcoming Events**

" **A New story called Pokemon Quest III: Shattered Crystals is about to begin!" Brian, Jenna and Alissa explained.**

"We meet the champion of Johto!" Alissa said.

Lance jumps on a rock, and smiles.

"Come on out Dragonair."

Dragonair flies out of the water and into the air, gracefully.

"Will Brian's battle with champion lance, be good or bad?"

"Salamance, use Dragon Pulse." Lance ordered.

"Argg!" The dragon type roared.

"Sneasel, use Ice Punch." Brian ordered.

" **Team Rocket is back and their out for revenge." Jenna said.**

Brian looks at the GS Ball. Brian taps the center of the GS Ball and the GS ball opens up and a green ball comes out of it.

A group of Team Rocket grunts and two admins surround Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Celebi and Lance.

"What are you trying to say?" Jenna asked.

"Our plan is to communicate with are leader to find him so we can take over the world." Archer revealed explained. "No one will stand in Team Rocket's path and that includes you!" Archer said.

Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Celebi and Lance fall into a hole.

"We have to stop Team Rocket before they take over the world." Alissa said, as she shivers.

"We help a Farfetch'd with its problems cutting." Jenna said.

Farfetch'd hits Alissa with what it was carrying in its hand.

A Bagon jumps from tree branch to tree branch. The dragon type pokemon stares at Brian.

" **Who is this Bagon…and what does it want?" Jenna asked.**

Bagon jumps towards Brian and soars in the air. Bagon sinks its teeth into Brian's head.

"Bagon, bagon." It said, enjoying biting Brian's head.

" **Jenna, will enter her second Pokemon contest in Goldenrod City…" Brian said.**

Jenna spins around. Jenna smiles at the audience, as Hoothoot and Chikorita spin around too.

" **And I battle Whitney…but…" Brian said.**

Whitney and Brian both glare at eachother.

"Rollout!" Whitney ordered.

"Milktank!" Milktank curls up in a ball and begins rolling.

"I have to come up with a solution for the rollout, or else I lose." Brian thought to himself.

"But that's not all, there's more, but you'll need to read to find out!" The trio all said.

" **Pokemon Quest III: Shattered Crystals COMING SOON!" The trio said.**


	8. Number-One Fan!

**Chapter 8: Number One Fan!**

 **Chapter was co-written by I'maChair5050, Potato Glob and Hello12.**

Jenna, Brian, and Alissa walk down the road and stumble upon Union Cave.

"There it is." Jenna said.

"Is that Union Cave?" Brian asked.

"Yes it is." Jenna replied.

Pikachu shakes. Pikachu was afraid of the dark and didn't want to go inside of the cave.

"Why the hell are you getting all the attention?" Alissa asked.

Jenna smirks.

"Because, it's not your time yet." She replied with a small giggle, then looked back to Lila. She was wearing a white had and was wearing blue overalls with a red t-shirt.

"What do you want?" Alissa asked.

"Well for one I wanted to see my BFF again,"

"We're not friends, you stalker.." Alissa mumbled.

"and two my Tyrouge was missing you're Pikachu." Lila said. "But less importantly, can't an older friend come and embarrass her younger friend?" She then looked up at Brian and Jenna. "Who are they?" she asked, Alissa looked back to them.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce any of you did I?" Alissa said, giving that same old guilty smile. "Brian, Jenna this is Lila, someone I know from Kalos."

"WHAT!" Brian said in amazement, then looked at the two like they were on fire. "Your friends?" The girl's slowly nodded.

"But my little friend here brings the friendship down a bit, you know natural brown hair, fear of bugs, hated by some Pokemon, same old same old." To prove a point the older girl she pulls some of Alissa's hair off her head showing the brownish roots of her hair.

"Ouch!" Alissa screamed.

"I need your hair Alissa to add it to my connection." Alissa laughed.

"Well, you got what you want...?" Alissa said blankly, then stretched her arms up and gave a yawn. "Now tell me what you want?"

"I followed you here to see how strong you've gotten, you know being that the last time I saw you Muffin was eating a shoe and Pikachu was using you as target practice."

"OMG you had an Umbreon? They're soooooooo cute!" Jenna said trying to sound nice. "Where'd you get it from? Do you still have it? Get me one now!"

Alissa gave yet another guilty look.

"How are you and Pikachu now?"

"Me and Pikachu are doing fine."

"What? You were able to befriend that rodent?" Lila said only to get a nod.

"Well why don't we battle and see just how strong 'Little Lissie' is?"

Brian gave a chuckle to the nickname, Jenna almost began crying with all the laughing she was doing and Alissa just blushed with embarrassment.

"Fine but can a sleep first." Alissa said yawning again.

"Nope, you do it now, or come home."

Brian gave a bit of a worried look.

"Can it be a tag battle? Alissa doesn't like battling, only if it's necessary." Brian explained.

Lila just waved him off.

"Oh she'll be fine, she only has one Pokemon." Jenna said.

"I'm guessing he still does what he likes." Lila said as she laughed.

Alissa looked at her blankly.

"I have this egg ya know." she blurted out.

"Yeah but it hasn't hatched yet."

Alissa just huffed.

"Ok let's just battle." She began to walk back leaving a fairly big space, which was enough room between her and her friend. She grabbed one Pokeball and sent out Seviper and she gave a smirk as her friend squeaked.

"You can do it Alissa." Jenna cheered.

Shaking her head and mumbling something to herself Alissa, Pikachu got infront of Alissa and both of which were happy to see Alissa's friend. Lila gave a nod to Scizor's, unlike Alissa and Pikachu he did listen to her but he was faster on his own plus her main focus of this battle was Pikachu.

"Seviper, use Poison Tale on Pikachu." she commanded.

"Seviper." The Pokemon hissed. Doing as told it ran over to the electric type about to sting it with its tail that was surrounded in a purple light.

"Electro Ball now!"

"Pikachu." Pikachu landed again, opened his mouth and created four yellow and black balls quickly shooting them at the oversized bug sending him back a bit. In the corner of her eye Alissa saw a few flashes of light, meaning Pikachu was useing electric based attacks, putting her focus back on the dark type she yelled out 'Tackle' which only just missed.

"Quickly Seviper, use Wrap!"

"Seviper."

Alissa looked at her friend not understanding what in "Miltanks" name she said that for both of them knew that the size of the posion type would possibly crush the electric types bones and it just seemed so stupid.

"Chu." Pikachu looked up in fear as the posion types upper body wrapped around it, crushing him. Pikachu was unable to move. "Pikachu." The pokemon cried out in pain.

"Seviper." The posion type pokemon laughed.

"Pikachu!" Alissa cried out, worried about her pokemon.

"Oh no. Alissa you can do this!" Jenna cheered.

"We believe in you!" Brian said.

Alissa had a hint of fear in her eyes as she began lightly shaking.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled in pain.

The snake unwraps it's self, and slithers back towards it's trainer. "Seviper."

"Pikachu." Pikachu falls to the ground.

"Ok Seviper use Poison Tail on Pikachu."

"Viper." He did as tolled and zoomed over towards Pikachu. Seviper's tail turns purple, and slithers over towards the poison type pokemon.

"Tell you what 'Liss" Lila said giving a winning smirk. "How about I bring back Seviper to make this fairer?" Lila asked.

Alissa didn't say anything, her focus was on her Pokemon who really needed help, and she then slowly nodded.

Lila smiled. She took out one of her Pokeballs and Seviper is called back to it's Pokeball.

Pikachu slowly got back on his paws, and shook his head and then gave a determined look. "Pikachu."

"Come on out, Zangoose." Lila said. Lila threw the Pokeball and Zangoose comes out.

"Goose." Zangoose said.

"Pikachu, use tackle."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said and it tackles the normal type.

Alissa gives a huff.

Lila looked to her friend and gave a small laugh.

"Whoa." Brian said amazed at how much Pikachu had improved from when he first met him. "Pikachu's really changed.

"I hate to admit it but your right." Jenna said, noticing Pikachu's change too.

"Zagoose! X-Scissor!"

Zangoose's claws glow white and the normal type slashes Pikachu, causing Pikachu fall back to the ground.

Lila won the battle.

Alissa runs over to Pikachu, and sits down right next to him and she stroked his head as he whimpered in pain, a faint shadow casted itself over the pair.

"You have gotten better. But you're so Kawaii." Lila said.

Lila takes off the hat and begins to pat Alissa's head. "You did good kiddo." She then reached into her pocket and took a spray can out, she also took Pikachu's Pokeball out of Alissa's bag.

Using the spray can, she sprayed Pikachu with the liquid inside, and she then bent down and sprayed Pikachu with it. "Ok look at me 'Liss" she said, Alissa slowly looked up at her and saw the bottle. Pikachu was now healed up from the Potion that Lila used. She puts the can in her backpack.

"But I don't need it." She mumbled but her friend still used it on her eye.

"Did you really forget about that black eye?"

Alissa gave a guilty look then looked to Brian and Jenna who both had the same look.

"Now 'Lissa," Lila began, putting Pikachu's pokeball back in her friend's bag. "Not to make you sad like most people do when they tell you this, but Pikachu is weak and you're not really doing anything to help him...so why don't I take him of your hands and train him up?" Alissa suddenly pulled Muffin into her lap, hugging him like he was going to die.

"No." She said, a bit of anger in her eyes. Lila looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're telling me you don't want stronger Pokemon?" Her friend shook her head.

"Some people may like their Pokemon to be strong...without even doing any work..." She said looking down at the electric type. "I don't...I don't want Pikachu to become stronger without my help."

"Same old Little Liss." Lila said, then looked to Brain. "Nice to see you, ever want a battle just say."

The boy nodded to her.

Lila then turned to Zangoose and put her hat back on.

"Well I'll be off now" Alissa then looked up to her, she had forgotten about her hat and even if she knew where it was she wouldn't want it back.

"You're going already?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I got to go." Lila then quickly looked back giving a guilty smile as she took something from her pocket.

"Take this. I can't open it, but I found it somewhere; so I'm giving it to you." She said throwing a Pokeball to her friend. However this Pokeball was different from other Pokeballs. The top half of the Pokeball was made out of gold and was coded in gold, and the front of the ball said "GS" "Until we meet again." She said, as she turned around.

"What is that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should get going into union cave." Alissa said.

Jenna, Alissa and Brian walk inside of Union Cave. It was dark inside and the trio could barely see anything. Pikachu was shaking nervously, it was getting ever more fearful then before.

"Pikachu, pikachu." Pikachu said in fear.

"Where almost out of the cave Pikachu. I know you hate the dark, but this is the only way we can get to azalea Town." She explained to the girl.

Jenna couldn't hold it anymore. "Oh come on Shorty!" She spat out. "What did she give you?"

Brian also looked to Alissa.

"Yeah, come on, open it I want to know too."

"These people are annoying." Alissa said, as she mumbled something to herself.

"Please?" Jenna begged.

"Just show us! You're going to have to open it soon anyway" Brain added.

Alissa just shook her head, 'no."

"But why not?!" Jenna asked.

"I don't want to." Alissa just mumbled a response.

Jenna gave a look that said 'That's it!' and she grabbed one of the handles of Alissa's backpack, pulled her back and took out the Pokeball. Pressing the button Jenna gave a winning, however the Pokeball didn't open up at all.

"Huh?" Jenna asked.

All three of them where confused as to what was going on with the ball that Lila gave them.

"What type of Pokeball doesn't open up?"

Jenna, Alissa and Brian stood their and looked at the ball, wondering what was going on.

"Brian, you can have." Alissa said. She hands the ball to Brian and he grabs it.

"So cool." Brian said. "I'll find a way to open up this ball, no matter what the cause is."

* * *

A/N: Lila is Lyra froHGSS. However since there's already a Lyra, her name was changed.


	9. Expect the Onix-pected!

**Chapter 9: Expect the Onix-pexted!**

 **Chapter was co-written by I'maChair5050, Potato Glob and Hello12.**

The trio continued down the path in Union Cave. On their way to Azalea Town, which was Brian's next destination. Walking alongside Jenna was her Hoothoot.

"If this was a Fanfiction people would want us to hurry up and arrive in Jubilife City." Jenna said.

"Well, if it was a Fanfiction, people should learn to wait, in' real life there would be huge gaps between cities and towns." Brian said.

Brian all of a sudden stops walking.

"I got an idea, how about we train?" Brian asked.

Jenna's light skinned face turns red. "How about we talk about me?" Jenna suggested.

Brian sweatdroped and shrugged his scrawny little shoulders.

"Jenna, it isn't always about you." Alissa said.

"Yes it is, right Hoothoot?" Jenna asked. Jenna looks at her pokemon was resting on her right shoulder.

"Hoothoot." The flying type agreed.

Jenna looks at Hoothoot and can tell that it was hungry. "Hoothoot must be hungry." Jenna assumed.

Alissa and Brian look at each other, sweatdropping.

"That makes no sense." Alissa said. "Hoothoot can't talk."

"Of course is does." Jenna said.

"No it's doesn't." Brian replied.

Jenna wanted to go off on them, but she resist the urge, so instead of cussing them out or even yelling at them, she thought of a plan B. "How about I cook you guys breakfast."

Brian and Alissa look at eachother. "Breakfast!"

"Yes, I'm an excellent cook." Jenna.

"I bet she's going to try and poison us" Alissa mumbled to Brian.

"No I'm not." Jenna said, trying to defend herself.

"Okay..." Brian said a bit nerves.

One hour later, Jenna slaved over a hot stove and over cooking breakfast for her friends and food for the Pokemon. Jenna cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles and orange juice. While she fixed the Pokemon normal food. Brian grabbed a table out of his purse and they quietly sat down at the table eating their food, while they let their pokemon out of there Pokeballs to play and eat.

"This is quite good." Brian said.

Alissa looked at the food she hadn't eaten. "...Is there meat in this?"

"Only in the bacon." Jenna said. Alissa mumbled to herself and finished eating only leaving the bacon.

"You're a big fat Grumpig." Jenna commented.

Jenna looks at Brian's place. "How can you eat all that?" Jenna said.

"Because, I can." Brian mumbled.

"You're never going to get a girlfriend eating all that food." Jenna said. Jenna begins laughing. "And when you grow up, you're going to have use a scooter to get where you have to go."

"Not like I even ate that much." Brian mumbled.

"Oh and what you're wearing, it's so ugly." Jenna said. Jenna begins to laugh, even harder.

"Jenna, I've had enough of you." Brian said, sticking up for himself.

"And what are you going to do? Nothing," Jenna said. "I can make up stuff about the two of you if you don't do what I say." Jenna said.

"You're always mean to me anyway." Brian said.

Jenna grabs her cup of orange juice and pours it on Brian's hair. Brian just looked up to her blankly.

"That was a little uncalled for." Alissa said.

"Now you two clean up." Jenna said. Jenna, Brian and Alissa got up out there chairs.

"Yes ma'am." Alissa and Brian both said.

"Me and Hoothoot are going to go get some water down by the lake." Jenna ordered.

Hoothoot was still eating its food, quietly chomping on its food.

"I SAID COME WITH ME HOOTHOOT!" Jenna ordered.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot cried.

Hoothoot quickly eats up its food and runs towards its trainer.

"Why are we traveling with her?" Alissa asked.

"She's a good cook." Brian replied.

As Jenna left the campsite, she continued walking throughout the forest.

"Hoothoot, people don't get me. I know I'm usually mean to everyone but my boyfriend just broke up with me. I need the attention you know?" Jenna said.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot cried.

As Jenna continued walking she saw a Steelix on the ground all beaten up with bruises all over its body.

"Oh my god." Jenna said.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot cried.

Jenna and Hoothoot quickly ran up to the injured Pokemon.

"You're really hurt." Jenna said.

Jenna digged into her backpack and pulled out a Potion and a revive. Jenna sprayed the potion on the injured Pokemon.

Jenna opens up the revive and pours the powder into her hand. She rubs the powder all over the Steelix.

Hoothoot looks at Jenna as she helped the injured Pokemon. Jenna loves caring for people, she maybe mean at times but she truly loves caring for people and pokemon.

The Steelix slowly opened its eyes up.

"Hoothoot, I saved the day." Jenna said.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot said as it was jumped up and down happy that the trainer helped another Pokemon.

"Ste!" Steelix cried.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jenna asked.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix cried... Steelix gets up and begins to flap its tiny little wings, as flies into the air.

'''You're back to normal." Jenna said.

Steelix nods its head yes while it flies around in a circle.

"You're happy again." Jenna said.

"Ste!" Steelix happily said.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried. Hoothoot jumped into the air.

"I love seeing Pokemon happy!" Jenna said.

"Goon!" Hoothoot said.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix cried.

The bushes begin to make a rustling noise. Jenna, Steelix and Hoothoot turned their heads to the right and saw the bush moving around.

"I'm scared." Jenna said.

An Onix jumps out the bushes holding its tail and lands on the ground.

"Onix! Onix! Onix!" Onix said.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot said in shock.

"It's an Onix!" Jenna said.

"Oni! Oni!" Onix cried.

"Steelix!" Steelix cried, Steelix's happy behavior quickly changed into anger when it saw Onix.

"Do you know this Onix?" Jenna asked.

Steelix nods its head yes.

Jenna looks left and right to see if anyone was around Jenna then closes her eyes. In her mind she saw Onix pushing Steelix for out of a tree and eating a berry. "So you Steelix use to be friends." Jenna said in her mind. Jenna opens her eyes back up.

Steelix and Onix where looking at each other with a deathly glint in both their eyes. Jenna gave a worried look having a feeling that a battle would break out, she hated battles, she didn't want to get dirty but she also didn't know who would make the first move or what it would be.

"If you're going to battle do it away from me" She said, yet again thinking more of herself than what the two Pokemon could do to each other, but she gave in she knew she had to battle and there was no other choice.

"Steelix, let's do this!" Jenna said with confidence.

"Hoothoot!" Hoothoot cried. Hoothoot jumped up and down happy that her trainer's attitude changed.

Jenna closes her eyes to read Steelixs and Onigles head to see what moves do they know.

"Steelix, use Rollout." Jenna ordered.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix cried.

Steelix curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed on the ground.

"Oni!" Onix cried. Onix uses its tail, as it turns white.

Steelix also curls up into a ball and spins with incredible speed.

The two Pokemon hit eachother causing a great ball of dust.

"Is this what it feels like to have a Pokemon battle? The blood rushing to your head, your heart pumping? Is this why people like Pokemon battle?" Jenna thought.

"Now, Steelix use Hyper Beam!" Jenna ordered.

Steelix unrolls itself. "Ste!" Steelix cried. Steelix opens up its mouth and fires a yellow beam, as it flies into the air it hits Onix, who was still rolled up in the ball, causing Onix to fall.

"Finish it off with Tackle." Jenna ordered.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix cried.

Steelix tackles Onix and is sent flying off into the sky.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix cheered with joy.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried.

Hoothoot flies into the air with its little wings, but flapping them elegantly. Hoothoot flew even high and began flying around in a circle.

"Thanks Steelix, but we have to go know." Jenna walks away, and Hoothoot follows her.

"Ste! Ste!" Steelix said.

"Come on Hoothoot." Jenna said.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried.

As Jenna began walking she saw Alissa and Brian walking.

"Where have you been?" Alissa asked.

"Minding my own business." Jenna replied.

Jenna pushes the both of them causing them to fall, she then looks up into the sky. "I had a Pokemon battle today and I had fun. I didn't get dirty or hurt...I want to catch more Pokemon…." Jenna thought to herself.

Jenna, Brian, Alissa (with Pikachu on her shoulder) walk outside of the cave and look at the outskirts of Azalea Town.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"We finally made it." Brian said.


	10. This is Your Brain on Bugs!

**Chapter 10: This Is Your Brain on Bugs!**

The sun was brightly shinning as Ledbya flew over the Azalea City Gym. Jenna, Alissa and Brian walk up towards the Azalea City Gym. The gym was in the shape of a cocoon as the gym was a ball that looked as if it was wrapped up by actual spider webs.

"Ewww…bugs!" Alissa said as she shivered.

"Pikachu, pa, pika." Alissa's Pikachu shrugged with embarrassment.

"Quite whining it's just bugs." Jenna said.

"I don't care! I hate bugs!" Alissa said.

"Pikachu, pa-pika." Pikachu said; calling her trainer a whimp in the process.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back later." Alissa said. Alissa turns around and walks away.

"Pikachu, pa-pika." Pikachu said.

"Well, okay then…" Brian said. "Let's go have this gym battle."

Jenna and Brian begin walking the doors open up.

Jenna, and Brian walk into the battle field and see that the whole battlefield was a sticky white spider webs in which the gym was made from.

"This gym leader must really love bug type pokemon…" Brian noticed.

"I do." A Boy said. He sounded really young and was shorter then Jenna and Brian.

"Hello, my name is Bugsy; and I'm the Azalea City Gym Leader."

"Hello Bugsy, my name is Brian and this girl over here is Jenna."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Bugsy said. "I take it that you're here for a gym battle?" Bugsy asked.

"Well you're right sir, because I am." Brian admitted.

Jenna rolls her eyes.

"Alright, how does a two on one gym battle sound?" Bugsy asked.

Brian didn't know if a two on one gym battle would be fair. "I don't think that's right. I'll use one pokemon also."

"Non-sense; Brian, I'm fine with using just one Pokemon." Bugsy said.

Having a change of heart, Brian came up with a decision. "Alright. We'll have a two on one gym match." Brian said.

Brian and Bugsy both stand on opposing sides of the battlefield. Both glaring at eachother intensely. The referee, she was standing in the middle and was wearing the exact type clothes that Bugsy was wearing.

"The gym match between Brian Jones from Blackthorn City and Bugsy of Azalea Town will now begin. This will be a two on one pokemon battle. Only the challenge will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Battle begin." The referee declared.

Bugsy grabs a Pokeball from his pocket and taps the center button. "Scyther; I need you to win this for me." He throws the Pokeball into the air and the Pokeball opens up.

Scyther is then released onto the field. "Scyther." The bug type said, anticipated to be battling.

"If he's using Scyther." Brian grabs a Pokeball that was already big. "I'm going to go with Sneasel." Brian tosses the pokeball and Sneasel is released.

"Sneasel." The ice type pokemon said as it folds its arms.

"Brian did a good job, choosing an ice type pokemon against a bug type pokemon." Jenna said.

Scyther and Sneasel both leer at eachother - a new rivalry has formed between the two Pokemon.

"I think that they're rivals." Bugsy noticed as he looked at the Pokemon.

"Ain't that so?" Brian said.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Wow, that Scyther is extremely speedy." Jenna noticed.

"Alright, now Scyther use Furry Cutter."

Scyther runs up to Sneasel. "Scyther."

"Sneasel; dodge and use Ice Punch."

"Sneasel." The ice type pokemon balls up its right fist and its right fist becomes surrounded in light blue ice. "Sense." Sneasel charges towards Bugsy's Scyther.

"Scyther; use Slash." Bugsy ordered.

Scyther runs towards Sneasel. "Scy."

"Sneasel." Sneasel does an aerial flip and punches Scyther in the chest. Scyther falls on the ground.

"Scyther." The flying type said in pain.

"You can do it Brian." Jenna cheered.

"Get on up, Scyther." Bugsy called out.

"Scyther!" The bug type pokemon gets up.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Cut the clones by using slash." Brian ordered.

"Sneasel." Sneasel does what its trainer tell it to do and cuts the clones.

"Scyther; use cut!"

"Scyther!" Scyther cuts Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said. Sneasel does a back flip and lands on to the ground.

"Double Team again…" Bugsy ordered.

Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Dark Pulse again!" Brian ordered.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese." Sneasel tosses the ball and throws it at Scyther.

The ball hits Scyther and Scyther falls to the ground. "Scyther." Scyther said.

"You're doing a really excellent job here." Bugsy complimented.

"Thank you."

"This battle is really getting heated. I'm so pumped up!" Jenna reaches into her pocket and pulls out Hoothoot and Chikorita's Pokeballs. Jenna was inspired by Brian and wanted to use some of the things that she sees here in her next Pokemon contest. "Come on out." The two pokemon are released.

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot chirped.

"Chikroita."

"Now you two were going to watch this battle to get some ideas for our next contest."

"Hoothoot." Hoothoot was excited.

"Chikroita." Chikorita was thrilled.

The three of them turn and look at the battlefield where Brian and Bugsy where battling.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Come on, Brian; quit using the same attack. All Bugsy is going to do is do the same thing as before." Jenna said.

"Hoothoot!" "Chikroita!" Both pokemon agreed.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. Scyther lands back on the ground.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

Brian looks at the clones of the Sneasel. He couldn't tell which one was the real one either, but had to go for an attack anyway, just to see which one if the real one. "Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white.

The bug type leaps into the air and cuts the dark pulse in half. The balls explode, creating a white cloud that disappears.

"Alright, now Scyther use Furry Cutter."

Scyther runs up to Sneasel. "Scyther."

"Sneasel; dodge and use Ice Punch."

"Sneasel." The ice type pokemon balls up its right fist and its right fist becomes surrounded in light blue ice. "Sense." Sneasel charges towards Bugsy's Scyther.

"Scyther; use Slash." Bugsy ordered.

Scyther runs towards Sneasel. "Scy."

"Sneasel." Sneasel does an aerial flip and punches Scyther in the chest. Scyther falls on the ground.

"Sneasel." Sneasel said. Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of light forms in-between its hands. Three beams comes out of the ball and hit the ground.

Brian smiles. "Sneasel, you learned ice beam." Brian said.

"Sneasel." Sneasel replied.

"Alright; Sneasel use, ice beam on the ground."

The three beams hit the ground, and makes the area where they were battling an ice field.

"Scyther; use Double Team." Bugsy said.

"Scyther, use double team."

"Scyther." Scyther creams clones of itself – that scatter themselves across the field. The clones of the bug type pokemon surround Sneasel, leaving Sneasel confused as to which one is the true Scyther as it looks around.

"Sneasel, use Dark Pulse." Brian ordered.

Sneasel skates on the ice and turns around.

"Sneasel's skating. It's like a ballerina." Jenna observed as she and her pokemon watched the battle.

"Now use Dark Pulse."

Sneasel closes its arms semi close together. A dark ball of purple forms in-between its hands. "Sneasel, snese."

"Scyther, use Cut." Bugsy commanded.

"Scy, scyther." All of the Scyther said. All of the Scyther dissolve in thin air except for the original Scyther. Scyther scythes glow white. However, Scyther trips and falls on the ground.

"Come on Scyther get on up."

"Scyther!" The bug type pokemon said.

Sneasel throws the ball and it hits Scyther. Scyther eyes turn into swirls. Meaning that it was no unable to battle.

"Scyther is unable to battle. That means that Brian the challenger wins!"

"He did it! He did it!" Brian cheered.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said.

Brian runs up to Sneasel and grabs his Pokemon and hugs it. "You did a great job Sneasel."

"Sneasel!" Sneasel said as it shrugs its shoulders, knowing already that it did a great job.

"Scyther; that was a mighty fine battle, now return." Bugsy gets Scyther Pokeball and Scyther is returned into its Pokeball.

"Congratulations Brian, you won the battle." Bubsy said. "Although it was a little repetitive."

"I liked it. And if the readers are going to hate that our battle was repetitive then they can shut up."

"This isn't a Fanfiction!" Jenna shouted.

* * *

Bubsy, the referee, Brian, Sneasel, Jenna and her Pokemon where all outside. Standing infront of the gym.

Bugsy was holding a box in his hand with his gym badge in it. "Brian, for winning this badge. I reward you with the Bug Badge."

"Totodile come out." Brian said as he grabbed Totodile's pokeball and tossed it and the bug type pokemon was released.

"Totodile!" The water type pokemon dance.

"I want both of my pokemon to celebrate this moment in victory, with me,"

"Totodile!" "Sneasel!" The two of them cheered.

Brian grabs the badge. "Cause, I got the Bug Badge!"

"Sneasel!"

"Totodile!"

"Congratulations; Brian." Jenna said.

"Chikroita!" "Hoothoot!" The two of them both cheered.

"Thank all of you."

"No, thank you Brian. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten inspired. I came up with a new combination using both of my pokemon."

"Really, that's awesome. I can't wait to see it." Brian said.

"Although, I would like to know where a Pokemon contest will be held at."

"Goldenrod City. There will be one there, and guess what Brian, there's also a gym there their two. She's love to rock n' roll out with milk." Bugsy hinted.

"Well then, Goldenrod City, here we come!" Brian and Jenna both said.

Alissa walks up to Brian and Jenna, with the egg in her hand. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem." Brian said.

"Guess what, Alissa; I've won the gym badge, from Bugsy here!" Brian revealed.

"That's awesome." Alissa said. "I just got done talking to Professor Elm and he told us that someone special will be coming here to give us-"Alissa was interrupted as her egg begins to glow.

"The eggs glowing." Brian said.

"It's going to hatch soon." Bugsy said.

Alissa takes off the container that the egg was in. Alissa sets the egg on the ground. The egg glows yellow and Brian, Alissa, Jenna, Pikachu, Chikorita and Hoothoot all look at the glowing egg. Bubsy surrounds the egg too.

The egg glows even lighter, and everyone opens up their mouths, in anticipation of the egg.

The egg stops glowing. The egg was now completely hatched and the Pokemon inside was a Cyndaquil.

"Cynda, Cynda!" The fire type pokemon squealed as it stretched out and yawned.

"Aww, it's so cute." Jenna said.

"It's a Cyndaquil." Brian noticed.

"Totodile!" The water type pokemon greeted as it walked up to the fire type pokemon, wanting to make friends with it.

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil freaks out. The fire type pokemon turns towards Alissa. Cyndaquil was a shy pokemon.

"I guess Cyndaquil's shy." Jenna said.

"Quil, Cynda." Cyndaquil said.

Everyone laughs.

Alissa picks up Cyndaquill and looks at it. "Me and you are going to make a great team." Alissa said.

"Quil."

"And I made a promise to Trent that I'll take great care of you and I'll keep it." Alissa said.


	11. The Herorine of Azalea Town!

**Chapter 11: The Heroine of Azalea Town!**

 **Chapter written by: I'maChair5050 and Hello12.**

The city of Azalea Town was not often considered the safest place to be in the middle of the night.

If this was any other big city, it would usually have some sort of superhero or masked vigilante patrolling the streets, protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty.

In comic books:

Metropolis had Superman.

Central City had The Flash

Starling City had Green Arrow.

Azalea Town, however, had no protectors at all.

Every night, the criminal scum of the city came out to do their dirty work, not caring who or what got in their way.

The innocents in the city couldn't turn to law enforcement, either, as the top criminal empires had the police practically eating out of the palms of their hands.

The police still tried to do their jobs, but if it had anything to do with their benefactors, it was "beyond their control" as they would put it.

However, despite all this, there were still people in the city that would regularly go out at night, often seeking adventure, danger and good times.

This was particularly true of one Azalea Town student by the name if Jasmine Justice.

Now, with a name like "Justice", you'd be forgiven for thinking that she was a nice, caring person.

However, the Azalea Town High School cheerleader had often been described by her fellow students as being overachieving, rude and stuck up.

Some put it down to her upbringing, as her parents were almost always off doing their own things, leaving her with her younger (yet considerably smarter brother).

Yet regardless of what people thought of her, Jasmine didn't care. All she cared about was partying and having a good time.

This is where she found herself on one night in particular: at the house of her friend Mark Keil, drinking booze and partying with her other friends.

Needless to say, it looked like your typical house party-esque scene: loud music, flashing strobe lights and dozens of young students, getting drunk and having a good time, with a couple of students trying out some questionable substances.

And right in the middle of it all was Jasmine, getting her twerk on, along with some of the other girls in her year.

"YEAH! GWERK TEAM!" One of the girls yelled out, filming the others on her phone.

For Jasmine, this was possibly the most fun she had ever had on a night.

There was only one thing preventing this from being a completely perfect night: Nick, her boyfriend, wasn't here with her.

Nick Wilson wasn't the type of person who enjoyed parties. If fact he was the kind of person who hated even the smallest of social interactions. This had mainly been attributed to his isolated upbringing in Japan. The only reason he had entered a relationship with Jasmine was because she had been drawn to him. There had been an aura of mystery surrounding him, according to Jasmine.

However, the only flaw of going out with a man like Nick was how stubbornly he refused to socialize with others.

Whilst this had indeed pissed her off, Jasmine soon blocked this out of her head and continued drunkenly twerking.

"Yeah! Look at those asses shake!" called out Mark, making his way through to the group, mainly focusing on Jasmine.

It was no small secret that Mark had a thing for Jasmine, even though he had frequently denied this.

That being said, though, this had done very little to stop rumours floating around about the two, even one with Mark apparently having pictures of Jasmine covering the walls of his bedroom (this one was partially true, unbeknownst to everyone else).

Whilst Jasmine was indeed attracted to his whole "bad boy" persona, she personally thought Mark as being creepy.

Just then, Jasmine's phone went off.

Ceasing the booty shaking, she answered it.

It was a text from her brother.

Don't u think u shuld think about heading back 2 base? we have school 2morrow!

She groaned.

Whilst she hated the fact that her brother had to be so much like a father, she knew he was right and she didn't want to be tired in the morning.

"I'd better head for the hills, you guys" She said, slightly peppered. "See you around"

"Head for the hills? But Jasmine, you're drunk. You can't drive back until you're sober" One of her friends said to her.

"Shut up, Wendy" she replied. "I can do what I want".

With that, she left the party and headed out to her car, slowly but surely clambering in before driving off.

Her vision was slightly blurry, her senses were dull and she was struggling slightly to keep the car in a straight line as she drove off back to her house.

But Jasmine couldn't care.

Her inhibitions had disappeared.

She felt invincible.

She felt fantastic.

She felt...like a superhero.

This was soon about to change.

As she drove, she was so absorbed by her invincibility, she failed to notice the speck in the distance, rapidly getting closer.

Finally, when she did realise what it was, she was instantly shocked back into reality.

She immediately slammed both her feet onto the brake pedal.

But it was too late.

CRUNCH!

Jasmine felt like she was going to vomit.

What had begun as a brilliant night had turned into the worst night of her life.

She would never hear the end of it if her friends found out.

As the police car pulled up outside her house, she could at least be thankful that the young girl who had had a meeting with her front bumper was just a bit shaken.

Anymore than that and she would've still be at the police station.

The police officer then stepped out of the car, came over and opened the door.

"Okay, Miss Justice, this is your stop. Remember to come and pick your car up in the morning when you aren't hung over".

"W-will do" she murmured, on the verge of tears.

"Have a nice night" The officer said to her as he clambered back into the car and drove off, leaving the girl standing on her front doorstep.

Not wanting to be seen, Jasmine just quickly fumbled with her keys before inserting the correct one into the lock and flinging the door open, stepping inside before slamming it behind her.

Standing on the "Welcome" rug, all she could here in the house were the sounds of the washing machine going and the sounds of computer keys tapping from her brother's room.

She released a loud sob.

She'd never felt worse in her life.

Finally, her emotions all came out as she collapsed to the floor and began to cry her eyes out.

Her crying was loud enough to bring her brother, 14 year-old Justin out of his room and down the stairs.

As he was about to ask what happened, Jasmine reached up and tightly embraced her brother, crying onto his shoulder.

"Mandy, what's going on?" Justin asked. "You haven't come home like this since...well, you haven't actually come home like this, so this is a first".

"I d-did a *sniff* b-bad thing, Justin" she said through her tears. "A real b-bad thing".

"What did you do?" Justin asked. "Don't worry. You can tell your brother. Besides, it can't be that bad".

Jasmine took a shaky breath before replying.

"I hit someone".

Justin blinked.

"That's all? Hell, that's not that bad, especially if it was someone who was pissing you off"

"Accidentally..."

"Well, perhaps they understand that it was an accident."

"With my car"

"Well-Wait, WHAT?!"

"I h-hit *sniff* an innocent five year old girl" she said, tearing up again.

"Are they..."

"N-no. They're alive. Just unconscious".

Justin sighed with relief.

"Well, thank god that's all that happened to them".

Despite her brother's reassurance, Jasmine still continued crying onto his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. It was just an accident. People have accidents all the time."

Jasmine was much calmer as the two broke their embrace.

"I tell you what. You look like you could use some comfort food. Want something from my fridge?"

Jasmine knew that Justin always had the best food in his fridge.

"Y-Yeah" she said, wiping away her tears. "Thanks".

The two headed upstairs and into Justin's room.

Now, you'd think that it would be easy to find a fridge in the room of a 14 year old boy.

However, Justin's room was far from that.

Asides from a bed, a TV and a wardrobe, it was jam packed with computers, science equipment locked away in chests underneath a large table in the middle of the room and lined with dozens of website servers.

"You know, I'm still unsure how you can do all this" Jasmine said to her brother.

"Sis, weren't you paying attention? I graduated from Harvard this year! I have all the free time in the world."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that".

Thankfully, the two easily found Justin's two fridges.

One of them contained Justin's snacks, whilst the other contained some of his more secretive science experiments.

Justine opened his snack fridge, revealing a whole plethora or treats.

"Right then, I need to take a whiz. Have anything out of here. Just don't engorge yourself" Justin said before nipping off to the loo.

Immediately, Jasmine went for the small pile of chocolate, devouring it.

She soon began to feel better as she finished it off and went for the delicious packet of sour candy imported from Japan.

However, once she finished that off, she was stuck with choosing what else to have.

However, as she was choosing between the chocolate popcorn and the small stack of poptarts, she wondered about the other fridge and what secrets could be inside.

Slowly she opened the fridge door and peeked inside.

The innards of the fridge was littered with beakers and flasks filled with strange concoctions that Jasmine knew would be deadly to her.

However, her attention was soon caught by a small Tupperware container tucked away in the back.

Carefully pulling it out, she found that it was full of chocolate chip cookies.

Her favourite.

They were oddly coloured, glowing green and blue slightly, but they still looked delicious.

"What were these doing in the fridge?" She asked herself. "They don't look dangerous. Perhaps Justin was just hiding these from me because he knew they were my favourite".

She shrugged.

"Ah, what the heck" She said, wolfing down the first one.

Her face curdled.

"Urgh. These taste terrible" she groaned, putting the container full of cookies back in the fridge. "They must be out of date".

As she shut the fridge door and began to look around at the server boxes, Justin returned to the room.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Much better, thanks".

"That's good to hear. Now then, I think I'd better check on how my experiments are going".

He then went over to his incubation fridge, opened it up and peered inside.

However, for the next few moments, he was silent before finally speaking up.

"Erm, Jasmine, whilst I was on the toilet, did you happen to look in here?"

Jasmine knew lying to her brother would be useless, as he could always tell.

"Yes".

"And did you eat a cookie out of a Tupperware case you found in there?"

"Yes".

No sooner had the word "Yes" slipped out of her mouth, Jasmine found herself lying on her brother's bed, with various medical equipment attached to her.

"Wait, what's this all about?" She asked. "Is this about that damn cookie?"

"Yes" Justine replied, rapidly checking the machinery. "Only a few days ago, I recently discovered a new form of radiation as part of my portfolio on mutations, named Zypha radiation. Eager to see what would happen if inanimate objects were exposed to it, I decided to store anything I tested on in my incubation fridge.

"Well, why did you use the cookies?"

"I'd run out of ideas".

This was an odd thing to hear Justin say, as he usually had some idea of sorts.

As Jasmine laid there, Justin inspected her vital signs.

He then raised a confused eyebrow.

"That's odd. Your vitals are all okay, but your body temperature is incredibly low".

"How low?"

"About 100 degrees Kelvin"

Jasmine raised a confused eyebrow.

"Around -170 degrees Celsius".

She understood that much better.

"Are you feeling any different?"

She thought about this for a moment.

"You know, I actually don't".

"Not even a little chilly?"

"No".

"Hmm. Odd."

He thought about this for a moment.

"Can I go get my bath now?"

"Oh, sure. Can I get a saliva sample, please?" He asked, producing a cup.

As she picked herself up off the bed, she spat into the cup.

Once his sister had left the room, Justin began to inspect the saliva sample.

However, as he began to look at it, his jaw dropped.

It was completely frozen solid.

* * *

In the bathroom, Jasmine began to run the water at a warm temperature.

Despite the comfort food, she still felt bad about what she'd done, so hoped that a nice warm bath and a long sleep would help her relax.

Very soon, the bath was completely full.

As she tested it, she sighed with relief.

It was just right.

Suddenly, however, it went ice cold.

To her horror, the bath water had completely frozen over at her touch.

"Erm, Justin?" She called out to her brother.

"Yes?"

"You might want to take a look at this".

As Justin came into the room, his jaw dropped as he stared at the frozen bath.

There was silence between the two before Justin eventually found something to say.

"I think you'd be better off taking a shower".

A Few hours later

Jasmine shocked awake, panting and sweating.

Despite desperately trying her best to get some rest, visions of what had happened that night flashed before her in her dreams.

She looked over at her clock.

01:30

At this point she couldn't have felt worse. She'd gotten out of her bed that morning as a normal person, but had returned to it as an icy freak of nature.

She shuffled out to sit on the side of her bed and placed her head in her hands.

She couldn't have felt worse if she tried.

Her throat felt dry.

She quietly left her room and headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water.

However, once she had filled up her glass, she noticed something lying on the counter under today's newspaper.

As she looked, she found that it was a copy of Justice League: Origin.

Justin had hundreds of graphic novels just like this one. Whilst he was a scientific and technological genius, deep down, he was still a kid, so still had a fond love of superheroes.

However, as she looked at the cover, Jasmine had a thought.

What if she was turning into something just like this?

What if she was becoming her own superheroine?

The thought of being a superhuman certainly did seem appealing to her.

But she needed to find out if she really was this and not just a freak.

"Some heroes need a weapon" she thought to herself. "I wonder..."

He held her hand out in front of her before focusing hard.

Slowly, a long bar of ice began to form in her hand.

Finally, she had herself her own rock solid ice fighting staff.

"Well, that'll do for a weapon" she thought to herself. "Now all I need is a costume".

She quietly headed back upstairs and into her bedroom, where she began rummaging around in her wardrobe.

She quickly found a pink tank top, blue jean pants, pink boots, pink fingerless gloves and a yellow scarf.

"It's no batsuit, but it'll suffice for now" she told herself, pulling on her gear.

Now all she needed was a mask.

Looking in the cupboard under the stairs, she found one of her brother's old hockey masks.

"Meh. I guess it'll do" she thought, putting the mask on. "I can make some changes later"

She looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom.

"Okay, I probably will make some changes later" she told herself.

Finally, she snuck back downstairs and out of the back door before jogging off down towards the end of the garden.

Thankfully for her, she knew that the path outside her garden led to a whole maze of back alleys.

With that, she tip-toed gateway at the bottom of the garden, shutting the door before disappearing into the city, looking for trouble.

"I wonder how Batman felt on his first night on the job." Jasmine said to herself as she wandered through the backstreets. "Although, he probably wasn't freezing his ass off"

She shivered.

"Maybe I should have put a jacket on or something."

Her attention soon returned to looking for trouble.

Thankfully for her, it soon turned up.

BANG!

A gunshot rang out from nearby, easily catching her attention.

Eager to see what was happening, Jasmine dashed off to find the source of the noise.

As she came closer to where the sound had come from, she heard raised voiced.

"You just shot that guy!"

"Yeah, well he was threatening to go to the cops. Do you want to get arrested again?"

"No"

"Then be glad that little snitch is dead."

* * *

Jasmine walked into Slowpoke's Cave; and turned a corner.

"Alrighty then" jasmine said, catching their attention. "Care to tell me just what's going on here?"

"Who the hell?" one of them asked. "You a cop?"

"Seriously? You think I'm a cop? A cop in a pink tank top and jeans. Wow. Criminals are stupid".

The other guy stepped up, producing a gun.

Jasmine quickly formulated a plan, faking a gasp of shock.

"Oh god! Not a gun!" she cried out, falling to her knees and holding both her hands in the air in faked fear. "My only weakness!"

"Yeah that's right" the thug said, cockily. "Everyone's scared of the guy with the gun. Now, who the hell do you think you are running around like this? You fancy yourself as hero, lady."

"Okay, I'll tell you who I am."

Jasmine stopped the act before replying.

"I'm the one who's going to sock it to you."

Quickly focusing as hard as she could, she suddenly launched a shard of ice at the thug, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"How the-"

WHAM!

Jasmine took the thug's moment of confusion to leap up, producing her ice staff before knocking him hard across the face, rendering him unconscious.

As the second thug stood there confused, Jasmine then launched two more blasts of ice, freezing the thug's feet to the ground.

"W-what the Helioptile ARE YOU?!"

Jasmine placed the tip of her staff against the guy's chin.

"Why did you get rid of that man?"

"W-w-w-We was just clearing up some business, that's all!"

"What kind of business?"

"F-F-F-FUCK YOU, FREAK!"

Jasmine smirked behind her mask.

"Big mistake, jackass"

WHAM!

With one swift blow, the thug was rendered unconscious.

Jasmine stretched her shoulders. She felt great.

"Why didn't I start doing this sooner?" She asked herself.

She looked over at the two unconscious thugs.

"The police will probably find these two later. Guess I'd better leave them a message".

She placed a finger on the ground and began to write an ice message.

Dear NGPD,

Found these two punks just after they killed that guy over there. After questioning them, they said that they were taking care of some "business". If you could convict these two of offing someone, that would be just fine.

Thanks...

Jasmine stopped as she realized something:

She hadn't thought of a name for her new persona.

For the next minute, she tried to come up with a new name for herself.

"Ice Girl? No. Too clichéd"

"Miss Freeze? Nah. Doesn't sound right, in my opinion".

"The Icerator? Erm...no".

She then thought of something.

"Perhaps it doesn't have to be ice based".

Immediately, she thought of a name for herself, based around an anime that she's seen a bit off when she was younger".

She then finished the message with her new name.

Mandy Moon

She then finished off the message with a tiny crescent moon shape.

Another idea then came to her.

Picking herself up, she drew a finger across her tank top, drawing the shape of a crescent moon out of ice.

"There. Much better" she said to herself.

Mandy takes off her wig; and the costume she was wearing. She had short lavender color hair was wearing a green colored outfit that look like she was a Boy Scout member. Mandy laughs.

"No one will truly know that I'm really Bugsy of the Azalea Town Gym, and that Mandy Moon and Jasmine Justice are really a boy…" Bugsy said as he laughed. He puts the wig and the costume back on.

The newly christened Mandy Moon then turned around and disappeared into the night to continue this night's patrol.

* * *

Jenna, Alissa (with Pikachu on her right shoulder and holding Cyndaquil in her arms) and Brian walk down the streets of Azalea Town, waiting for someone who Professor Elm knew.

"It's so great to be back outside." Alissa said. The girl turns her head and sees Mandy Moon standing on a sky scraper. Alissa turns her head and looks at her friends.

Alissa stood their frozen and an image in her head pops up: She sees: Alissa, Jenna and Brian fall of the edge of the cliff. The image changes. A Slowpoke watches them. The image changes again. Slowpoke jumped down so it can save them. She gets another image in her head. Onix screeches.

Another image pops into her head. Brian, Alissa, and Jenna cover their ears because of the screeching Onix.

Alissa unfreezes and shakes her head, not knowing what was going on. She didn't know where these visions where coming from.

"Look, guys over there!" Alissa said.

Brian, and Jenna both turn their heads and look and they see nothing. They were not impressed by what Alissa said.

"I don't see anything." Jenna said.

"Maybe, I'm just day dreaming." Alissa said as she up, wondering where the girl she saw went to.

A man wearing a lab coat runs up to Jenna, Alissa and Brian.

"Are you three Jenna, Alissa and Brian?" The man said.

"Yes." The three all said.

"I'm one of Professor Elm's aids. My name is Lucifer, and I'm here to give the three of you, new Pokedex." The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out three Sinnoh Region pokedex.

"Cool." Brian said.

"Thanks you." Jenna, Alissa and Brian said as they all grabbed their pokedex. Jenna had a pink one, Alissa had a midnight color one and Brian had a green one.

"Professor Elm wanted three of you to, know that you three should totally check out and meet up with Kurt, he's a Pokeball expert. He lives near Azalea Town but close to Ilex Forest."

"We'll do that." Brian said.

Lucifer turns around and walks away.

Brian reaches into his pocket and pulls out the GS Ball. "I wonder if this thing will ever open…" Brian wondered. He stared down and looked at the GS Ball.

"Now off to the Goldenrod City Gym!" Brian said.

"Yay!" Jenna said.

"Whoop!"

"Pikachu, pika." Pikachu cheered.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil." Cyndaquil said as it was resting in Alissa's arms.

Jenna, Alissa and Brian jump into the air all smiling. They were all happy…


	12. Frisky Business Special Crossover

" **Frisky Business" Special**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 14, 2016**

Frisk walks into the temple and closes his eyes, he began thinking what life would be life, if he did take over the world as a part of his plan.

Ingrid, Diana, Munchlax, Vince and Hazel where walking down the streets of the city, during the day time. School was out of the day, and the Pokemon trainers were walking down the street, in the Arthur Kingdom which was located inside Hearthome City.

Before they were on their way to back to the kingdom, they thought it would be a good idea to go to the Pokémon Center first to heal up there Pokémon, so they can get some rest and relaxation.

Diana and Hazel were turning around laughing as they were talking to eachother, causing Vince to be jealous.

One of the problems the boy had in his relationship with Hazel was that Vince thought that she was too close to her friend. Vince had icy blue eyes and relabel black hair that was covering his right eye which stopped below his ears.

Vince glared at the girl.

"So are you two dating are what?" Vince asked the girls as he looked at them.

Diana blushes. "No…" she wanted to date the girl however.

"Where just friends…"

Vince folds his arms and turns his head to the right. "Yeah right…" he said.

Ingrid's phone rings.

She looks down at her phone.

The seven year old girl grabs her phone and sees that she has gotten a message from a guy named "Frisk."

Ingrid looked at the two who were fighting and knew that his would be the right time to leave.

"You too are just friends? Sure.." Vince said.

"She only thinks of me as a friend…" Diana said as she looks down at her shoes. She sighs.

Vince begins walking.

"We are just friends!" Hazel said. Deep down, secretly; Hazel still has a crush on her ex-boyfriend Vince and wanted to win him back.

"Vince wait!" Hazel said as she ran towards him.

Diana grins and runs too.

In the Hoenn Region, Cass, Zhen, Cato and Maddie where walking down the road as Zhen was holding Jirachi in his hands, as Wynaut was resting on Maddie right shoulder.

"Hey, Jirachi." Maddie asked.

"What woman?" Maddie puts her hands on her hips and glares at Jirachi. "Don't you dare get sassy with me."

"I can talk to anyone however I want." Jirachi said. "Cause I slay and I'm a queen." She replied.

"All I wanted to do was ask you who exactly where those people chasing after you the other day…"

"Oh. They call themselves Team Magma." He said.

"Team Magma?" Cass, Cato, Zhen and Zhen all asked.

"Yeah, they have this plan and they need me to make their plan be fully realized."

The next morning at Hearthome Academy, Frosty, Havan, Rhubarb and Becky were walking down the hallway.

"You did a great job in the Pokémon League babe." Rhubarb said as he and Havan kiss eachother on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

"You did do a good job." Frosty said.

"Hey Frosty you look stressed."

"I have…This new job is killing me and not only that Frisk has been nowhere to be seen lately."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since the Mariachi squad preformed at my little cousin's birthday party last week." Frosty explained. "I wonder what's going on…"

Late at night in the Kanto Region, in Viridian City, Jenna, Mario and Oyster where asleep in their beds.

However, Alissa was having at hard time sleep; as she couldn't trust Giovanni at all, who was her boss for where she was working at.

The girl gets up.

She sighs, but the purple haired girl was still very tired and exhausted from working so long. But there was something off, as she didn't trust Giovanni at all.

In the Sinnoh Region, Vince, Diana and Hazel were at the Pokèmon Center, were all of their Pokémon have gotten some rest and relaxation from the nurses.

After they were done with getting there Pokémon healed up, they decided to call Professor Rowan.

The trio stood their infront of the video phone as they where looking at Professor Rowan.

"Hey Professor!" The three said with glee and excitement.

"Why hello children." The man with the white hair greeted. "I've been meaning to call you…"

"About what?" Hazel asked.

Professor Rowan opens his mouth so he could explain what was going on, but as soon as he opened up his mouth, his daughter Phoenix (also known as Victoria or Veronica or by her villain name Blaze) walks into the lab.

"Daddy! I'm home." Phoenix said as she walked. She turns her head and notices that her father was on the phone talking.

She looks at Diana and laughs. "Omg, its you! The sore looser who came in top 2 at the Sinnoh League."

Diana looks down with sadness.

Hazel looks at her friend and notices her sadness and balls up her fist as her Caucasian colored face turns red.

"How dare you talk to my friend like that?!" Hazel asked.

Phoenix folds her arms and shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever."

"Victoria Rowan!" Professor Rowan said disappointed in his daughter. "What?" She asked.

"What have I told you-" The man remembered that he had guest on the phone so he stopped talking, turned around and sweat-dropped.

Hamilton runs up to he trio as he seen them standing there. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys wanna come to my celebration party." He said.

Vince, Diana and Hazels eyes turn into hearts. "We'd love too."

"Great talk to ya later…."

Later that afternoon in Hearthome City, Frisk was walking down the street by himself.

The teenage boy grabs his walkie talkie and begins talking into it. "Go, ahead with your missions…"

In Hoenn, Maddie, Zhen, Cass, And Cato where walking along, when suddenly; two team Magma Grunts come infront of them and grin at them.

"Team Magma!" Maddie said as she looked at them.

The two grunts glare at her.

"Poochyena, I choose you!" Both grunts said as they threw poke balls into the air and the dark type Pokémon comes out of the Pokeball.

"We want Jirachi!" The male grunt said.

His Poochyena opens its mouth and releases a black smoke into the air. The black smoke causes the humans two pass out and the male grunt grabs the legendary Pokemon.

"You're coming with us!" He said.

"No!" Jirachi said as it was kicking and screaming. The female grunt grabs a glass container and puts Jirachi in the glass container.

I'm the Kanto Region, early in the morning. Trent, Mario, Oyster, Alissa, Hunter, Jennifer, Luna, Gaiban, Mary, Rozabella, Elliot, Cleo, Sam, Brian, Jason, Ziggie, Luna, Michael, Nate and Cassandra were all told to wake up by Giovanni.

They were all standing in the center of a grass field awaiting for their boss to wake them up.

"Where's Giovanni?" Jason asked.

A cloud of green smoke surrounds them and they all falling down one by one.

They all passed out.

In the Sinnoh Region: the students of both Hearthome High School and Hearthome Academy where rushing inside of the gymnasium of the Hearthome Convention Center.

They were:

Bartly, Becky, Brooke, Chameko, Cleopatra, Chase, Dakota, Fall, Felix, Francine, Hailey, Jackson, Kendra, Lenny, Lysander, Marine, Martha, Mindy, Mirai, Moon, Naoto, Silas, Sapphire, Marc Anthony, Frosty, Summer, Phoenix, Vincent, Violet, Zack, Jones, Amber and Zenith.

Frosty and Becky run up to Chase, Bartly and Chameko.

They were wall worried and was wondering what was going on.

The alarm sirens where going off like crazy.

"What happened?" Frosty asked Chase.

"I'm not sure…." Chase said.

"Frosty I'm not sure…" He responded. "We were in class and then the sirens went off…"

"The same thing happened with us." Frosty said.

"The convention center is now on lockdown." A deep voice said.

In Johto, A Team Rocket male grunt walks up to Jenna who was walking.

."You're coming with me missy." The team rocket male grunt said as he grabs Alissa and Punches her in the face, causing her to knock out.

Vince, Diana and Hazel have finally arrived to the Sinnoh Regions ballroom.

The trio looks at the ballroom which was filled to the brim with a lot of people inside.

"This is beautiful…" Diana said amazed by what she was seeing.

Kasper and Kelani walk up to them.

"Isn't it?" Kasper asked Diana.

"Hey it's you guys!" Hazel said.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked.

"Hamilton invited us." Kasper said. "This is his big celebration for winning the Pokèmon League."

Outside, Millions of Helicopters begin to storm all over the world, from Kanto, to Johto, from Hoenn to Sinnoh, from Unova to Kalos and to Alola.

The Helicopters open up their doors and begin dropping bombs all throughout the world in multiple areas from cities to towns.

At the Hearthome City Convention Center the sounds and damage from the bombs cause pieces of the roof to fall off and the ground began to shake.

Students were scared out of their minds.

"Bartly!" Chameko said. Chameko runs over towards Bartly and hugs him.

"What's going on?" Zack asked confused.

The ground begins to shake some more. As more and more bombs were being dropped.

The outside of Hearthome City began to look terrible. A lot of the buildings where on fire, and some collapsing. The streets where filled with dust, dabree and residue that comes off the buildings that were falling. The skies began to turn a crisis red. Things were on fire. People were getting hurt, damaged and killed. But this wasn't only going on in Hearthome City. It was going on throughout the world.

The Hearthome City ballrooms shakes and a piece of the ceiling falls on the ground. Everyone in the room was confused as to what was going on. No one had any a water.

Hamilton was also confused too. As he rightly held onto his Pokémon League trophy.

In the Kanto Region, Alissa, Mario, Oyster and the rest of the workers woke up and they were all in a dark room nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we…" Alissa asked…

The place where they where at began to shake.

Alissa eyes began to water up as she was sad and has no idea what was going on.

The purple hair girl was scared.

"I'm scared!" She screamed.

Chara, Giovanni, Maxie and Ingrid walk up to Frisk who was sitting in throne.

"We did everything you wanted…" Ingrid said.

Frisk smiles. "Good…my plan is now

Complete."

Frisk reaches into his pocket and pulls out both best friend forever Necklaces that were stolen from both Frosty and Havan.

He grabs the Necklaces and puts them together.

However he was missing something…

"Where is Alissa, where is Jirachi?"

"They both shall be coming soon. Sir." Ingrid said. "Also I used my powers as the Princess of Pokémon Battles to order the attack on the city like you wanted." She said.

"Good." Frisk said.

"Before we begin. For helping me, I want all of you to carry out you're plans first…" He said.

"And Chara that person I told you to off…I want them gone now!" Frisk said as he slammed his fist.

"Yes sir." Chara said.

"My plan is almost complete." Frisk said laughing evilly.

Havan falls down the streets of the city as he was trying to walk. "What's going in?" He said.

Chara grabs Havan and licks him up. "You're coming with me.." Chara said.

Havan walks down the street.

The world was in danger.

Place where getting bombed like crazy.

People where getting taken out of there homes and kidnapped.

Maxie walks outside as he looks at the world that was being destroyed, the man laughed. He was enjoying the world that was being destroyed.

The Team Magma grunt that captured Jirachi walks up to the man with the legendary Pokèmon in the glass container.

"Here sir." He said as he hands the man the legendary.

Maxie grins.

He was happy.

He finally got the legendary Pokémon he wanted.

He smiles and looks at Jirachi but Jirachi backs away in fear.

"I wish that Groudon would appear before me." He wished.

"No, never in-" the legendary Pokémon tried to protest however the legendary Pokémon body becomes surrounded in a red light.

Jirachi was screaming in pain.

A red light comes down and Groudon appears.

Groudon roars.

At Sky Temple, Rayquaza could sense that something dangerous was going on.

Rayquaza began flying to see what it was.

The world.

The world was going downhill.

The world was being destroyed.

And all of this was because of Frisk.

Frisks plan, had been set up sense the beginning.

The world, it was now under his control and he could finally do what he wanted…. Frisk stood on-top of the building and began laughing evilly.

The boy shakes his head and opens his eyes. He liked what he imagined, and wanted it to happen in real-life. He began walking, as continued to walk inside of the temple, and smiled. "It will happen soon…My plan, will happen soon…" He said.

As he continued to walk, he saw a golden wand. The boy grabs the wand, and he smiles. "With this, phase two of my plan is complete. Phase three, the finale step, will be the last." The boy who wanted to change the world, explained as he laughs evilly.


End file.
